L'épreuve d'Altérité
by Angedescieux
Summary: Au lendemain de sa majorité, Drago Malfoy se réveille pour le moins changé. C’est alors que sa tendre mère juge bon de lui parler de cette ancienne particularité de la très grande famille Malfoy : l’Epreuve d’Altérité. Lemon/Slash, HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**L'épreuve d'altérité**

Catégorie : Lemon/Slash

Résumé : Le lendemain de sa majorité, Drago Malfoy se réveille pour le moins changé. C'est alors que sa tendre mère juge bon de lui parler cette ancienne particularité de la très grande famille Malfoy : l'Epreuve d'Altérité. Lemon/Slash, HP/DM

Chapitre 1 : Se réveiller autre

Drago battit des paupières, le cerveau brumeux, et avec une légère gueule de bois. La lumière l'aveugla une bonne minute, avant qu'il ne parvienne à retrouver toutes ses facultés visuelles. La bouche pâteuse, il se rappela qu'hier, une fête grandiose avait été donnée au Manoir Malfoy en son honneur : il avait enfin atteint la majorité.

Il avait d'ailleurs un peu trop bu pour fêter l'évènement, pour oublier aussi qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment amusé. Il adorait certes ces soirées sublimes et parfaitement luxueuses, mais cette fois encore, il n'avait pas pu être lui-même, ce n'avait pas réellement été sa fête : on fêtait la majorité de l'héritier Malfoy. Drago n'existait pas vraiment.

Se reprochant d'avoir des idées si sombres de si bon matin, Drago s'étira. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une tasse de café bien serré et d'un solide petit déjeuner. De quoi le tirer de cet état vaporeux et inconfortablement.

Il s'extirpa du lit et sentit un poids qu'il n'avait jamais senti auparavant sur son torse. Il baissa les yeux :

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!

Narcissa Malfoy était en train de donner des instructions pour le petit déjeuner à l'elfe de maison, quand un cri puissant et effrayé retentit dans le manoir. C'était la voix de Drago. Elle congédia d'un geste l'être minuscule et grimpa rapidement les marches de l'interminable escalier, jusqu'à la chambre de son unique enfant.

La porte était fermée. Elle écouta un instant et entendit des pas furieux dans la pièce.

- Drago ?

De l'autre côté, le jeune homme sursauta affreusement, un air de pure frayeur sur le visage.

- Mère ?!

- Drago, que se passe t-il ? Je t'ai entendu crier.

- Ce n'est rien, n'entrez pas !!- s'exclama t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Pourquoi ça Drago, il y a un problème ?

- Je…N'entrez surtout pas !!

Narcissa regarda la porte en fronçant les sourcils, elle avait perçu le ton paniqué de son fils.

- Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ?- demanda t-elle.

- Non, il n'y a personne, mais-

Il n'arrivait pas à formuler l'horreur de ce qu'il voyait reflété dans le miroir. Que diable s'était t-il donc passé ?!

- Bien, s'il n'y a personne, j'entre.- déclara sans appel Narcissa en poussant la porte.

- Non !!!

Mortifié, Drago regarda sa mère le détailler de la tête au pied avec un regard surpris. Et puis, il vit avec horreur qu'elle se mit à sourire sans être plus étonnée que ça.

- C'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ?!- balbutia Drago en colère.- Regardez-moi, je…je suis une fille !!!

- Oui, oui, j'ai vu Drago. Une jeune fille charmante.

- Mère !!!

- Mais c'est vrai, je t'assure !

- Là n'est pas le problème ! Hier soir je me suis couché en état en homme et ce matin je suis une femme, il n'y a rien qui vous semble anormal ?!

Il resta bouche bée devant le sourire amusé de sa mère.

- Je vais chercher ton père. Habille-toi et retrouve-nous pour le petit déjeuner.

- Mère, je ne peux pas aller simplement déjeuner, je suis devenu une fille, il faut faire quelque chose !!!- s'écria t-il, totalement offusqué de son manque de réaction.

- Drago.- répéta Mme Malfoy d'un ton autoritaire.

- Oui, mère.

- Sois en bas dans dix minutes, sinon je viendrais te chercher.

Elle referma calmement la porte et laissa là son fils complètement atterré. Elle était consciente de sa détresse et la comprenait, mais elle n'était pas sûre, il fallait qu'elle parle à Lucius avant de pouvoir avancer quoi que ce soit. Elle était certaine d'avoir déjà lu ça quelque part.

Drago regarda la porte avec désespoir, alors que sa mère repartait silencieusement dans le couloir. Elle…elle ne s'inquiétait même pas ! Bordel, il était devenu une fille et sa mère ne trouvait pas ça particulièrement étrange !!!

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Drago attrapa son peignoir de soie verte, qui, fermé, était beaucoup moins lâche que d'habitude. Il baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine et trouva bizarre de se dire qu'au moins il avait ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait. Le jeune homme gesticula inconfortablement, mal à l'aise à cause de ses deux nouveaux attributs. Sa seule consolation était de se dire qu'il connaissait parfaitement le corps féminin, pour l'avoir visité pas mal de fois auprès de la gente féminine de Poudlard l'année précédente. Et pour avoir vu défiler un certain nombre de silhouettes, il pouvait juger qu'il était une fille particulièrement bien foutue.

Mais ça n'expliquait pas cette transformation pour le moins indésirée. Il aimait tout à fait son corps d'homme et n'avait pas besoin de ces attributs conséquents pour attirer les regards tout aussi bien féminins que masculins.

Enervé, il sortit de sa chambre, aussi dignement que ce changement le lui permettait. Il mit quelques minutes à trouver un nouvel équilibre et à y adapter son maintien aristocrate. Angoissé, il se demanda comment son père allait réagir en découvrant que son héritier était devenu une héritière. Ca n'allait pas lui plaire, vraiment pas du tout.

Il inspira un bon coup, pour se donner autant de contenance qu'il en était présentement capable, et pénétra dans la salle à manger. Ses parents étaient installés le plus naturellement du monde, comme si ce matin était identique aux autres.

Drago s'avança en silence et s'assit en face de sa mère.

- Tu as décidé de ne plus dire bonjour à ton père ?- demanda la voix glaciale de Lucius Malfoy.

Drago leva la tête en tentant de garder un visage neutre. Il croisa le regard de son père et si celui-ci était étonné de son changement physique, il ne le montra absolument pas.

- Bonjour père.

- Bonjour Drago. Bien, parlons de ce sujet fâcheux.

Drago jeta un regard inquiet à sa mère qui souriait toujours aussi mystérieusement.

- Alors, explique-nous ce qui s'est passé.- demanda Malfoy senior.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, je me suis réveillé en étant ainsi.- déclara le jeune homme en tentant de rester maitre de lui-même.

- Aucun sort, aucune potion ?

- Pourquoi Diable aurais-je volontairement choisi de devenir une femme ?!

- Reste poli, Drago.- fit sa mère.- Je sais que cela doit être angoissant mais ce n'est pas une raison de jurer.

A cet instant, il eut envie de secouer sa mère comme un prunier, pour la faire sortir de ce calme parfait et insupportable dans une situation tout aussi insupportable.

- Excusez-moi, mère. Mais puisque vous ne semblez pas étonnée outre mesure, peut-être pourrez vous me donner la clef de ce mystère…

- Garde ton insolence, Drago, ta mère n'y est pour rien.

- Alors pourquoi a-t-elle l'air de savoir ce qui se passe et garde t-elle tout pour elle ?!- s'exclama Drago sans pouvoir plus se contenir.

- Tu es en train de subir l'Epreuve d'Altérité.- déclara alors Narcissa.

- La quoi ?!

Sa mère ouvrit alors un énorme grimoire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici.

- C'est un manuscrit écrit par nos ancêtres. Je l'ai lu il y a quelques temps et ta transformation soudaine m'a fait penser à quelque chose qui avait d'ailleurs attiré mon attention.

- Je vous écoute.- dit Drago, avide de comprendre.

- La famille Malfoy est très ancienne et possède de nombreux dons que le commun des sorciers n'imagine même pas.- déclara Lucius Malfoy de sa voix profonde.- Un de ces dons est l'Epreuve d'Altérité. C'est une manifestation inconsciente de ton être face à un malaise. Plusieurs fois dans l'histoire de tes ancêtres, ce cas s'est présenté. A la majorité, si un Malfoy n'est pour ainsi dire pas en paix avec lui-même et n'a pas trouvé sa place, son être intervient seul pour l'aider à se trouver.

- Quoi ?! Mais je ne suis pas mal à l'aise !- s'exclama Drago.

Immédiatement, il se dit qu'en fait ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais pour des raisons qu'il n'oserait au grand jamais évoquer devant ses parents.

- Et bien ton corps pense que si, c'est pourquoi il a mis en œuvre l'Epreuve d'Altérité.

- Ca veut dire que je vais rester comme ça ?!- fit le jeune homme horrifié.

- Non, à moins que tu le souhaites, il me semble.- dit Narcissa en feuilletant l'ancien manuscrit.- En fait, ton corps décide de changer d'apparence pendant une durée d'un mois. A son terme, tu as la possibilité de choisir entre ton ancienne situation, enfin ton ancien corps et le nouveau.

- Mais, je retourne à Poudlard dans trois jours !!!- s'exclama Drago, complètement mortifié.- On ne peut rien faire pour inverser ce truc ?!- demanda t-il, suppliant.

- Non, Drago, comme son nom l'indique, c'est une épreuve que tu dois passer pour te trouver. Tu dois t'adapter.

- Mais…mais comment je vais faire ?! Je ne vais pas retourner à l'école comme si de rien n'était ! Je préfèrerai plutôt ne pas y retourner !

- Tu iras, Drago.- trancha son père d'une voix sans appel.- Tu es majeur maintenant, tu dois apprendre à faire face à ce qui se présente à toi.

- Père, vous me voyez expliquez aux autres que je suis devenu une fille ?! Je ne serais plus jamais crédible après ça !

- Lucius, après tout…s'il doit changer pour passer cette épreuve, autant qu'il change complètement.

- D'accord.- soupira Malfoy senior.- Mais il va falloir en parler à l'autre timbré.- grommela t-il.

- Père, je ne vais pas aller raconter ma vie à Dumbledore !- s'offusqua le Serpentard.

- Mon chéri, tu n'as pas le choix. Même si ça vous coûte de l'admettre, Dumbledore est un sorcier puissant et il ne sera pas dupe. Tu dois lui exposer la situation et compter sur son appui pour que ce mois se passe sans encombre. – déclara doucement Narcissa.

- Si je n'ai pas le choix… Mais comment vais-je faire, qu'est-ce que je vais dire en attendant d'arriver à son bureau. Même si j'ai changé, les gens verront une ressemblance avec mon « ancien moi ».

- On lui demandera de venir ici.

- Quoi ?!- s'exclamèrent en cœur Malfoy père et fils.

- Lucius, on n'a pas le choix, c'est un cas de force majeure.

- Très bien, très bien…- soupira Lucius en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.- Je vais envoyer un hibou au vieux décrépi.

Il se leva et jeta un regard presque compatissant à son fils qui avait vraiment l'air mal.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Drago, un mois ça passe vite.

Surpris de cette sollicitude inattendue, le jeune homme remercia son père d'un sourire.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, incitant Drago à manger, Narcissa se mit à lui expliquer la complexité de cette réaction de l'être et ce qu'elle impliquait.

Voilà, encore une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit ! Oui, j'ai toujours des idées bizarres qui surgissent un peu de nulle part, faut croire que la douche est propice à l'imagination !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! 

A bientôt j'espère,

Angedescieux


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos nombreuses réactions, je ne pensais pas que ça intéresserait des gens ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 2 : Se créer

C'était une matinée calme, et pourtant Drago ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux. Dumbledore avait joyeusement répondu qu'il débarquerait aujourd'hui sur le coup des dix heures.

Drago avait toujours du mal à réaliser la taille du merdier dans lequel son corps l'avait mis. Vivre un mois dans le corps d'une fille. Ça n'avait rien de réjouissant. Tout le monde allait lui demander ce qui s'était passé s'il révélait qu'il « se cachait » derrière ce corps.

Et déclarer que son être profond avait décrété qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec lui-même revenait à dire qu'il n'acceptait pas sa place d'héritier Malfoy ni de prince des Serpentards. Sa réputation serait fichue et sa vie sociale suivrait la même pente.

Il espérait vraiment que Dumbledore aurait une parade pour faire face à cette conséquence qui lui semblait inévitable.

Sa mère avait passé l'après-midi dernier à courir les boutiques féminines de Londres pour lui fournir une nouvelle garde-robe. Il avait protesté que tout cela ne devait durer qu'un malheureux mois, mais sa mère avait alors repris son air mystérieux en disant qu'on ne savait jamais et qu'au pire, il pourrait les offrir à sa future épouse.

Drago n'avait pu retenir une grimace. Si elle savait…

Le pire avait été le regard inquisiteur qu'elle lui avait alors lancé, comme si elle avait pu entendre les protestations qui se répercutaient dans sa tête. Sa mère était vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps.

A peine l'horloge du manoir avait-elle sonné que l'elfe se dirigeait vers le portail pour accueillir l'éternellement ponctuel visiteur qu'était Albus Dumbledore.

Drago tiqua et rajusta son pull d'un geste nerveux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à sa généreuse poitrine. Heureusement, sa mère avait écouté la seule indication qu'il lui ait donné pour sa recherche vestimentaire : du simple et pas, surtout pas de jupe. Il savait qu'il serait obligé d'en porter tous les jours de cours à Poudlard et il voulait retarder ce moment le plus possible.

C'est pourquoi la plupart des vêtements achetés restaient dans son style, tout comme le pull noir à col roulé et le jean assez large et délavé qu'il portait aujourd'hui.

La seule chose qu'il appréciait réellement dans sa nouvelle apparence était ses cheveux. Ils avaient considérablement poussé et il aimait bien. Peut-être les laisserait-il pousser lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé sa véritable apparence. Il les avait attachés en catogan, pour ne pas être gêné maintenant qu'ils lui parvenaient au milieu du dos, sans un agréable dégradé.

L'elfe vint le chercher en lui indiquant que l'auguste directeur de Poudlard l'attendait dans le petit salon. Drago soupira et rejoignit la pièce indiquée, avec cette grâce et cette élégance qu'il avait réussi à adapter à sa nouvelle configuration depuis la veille.

Dumbledore était en train de contempler le parc ensoleillé à travers la fenêtre lorsqu'il pénétra dans le petit salon. Son père était parti travailler depuis plusieurs heures mais sa mère avait tenu à assister à l'entretien. Drago balaya la pièce du regard et vit sa mère confortablement assise sur le divan. Un paquet informe reposait sur le piano à queue noir, et le jeune homme se demanda qui avait introduit une chose aussi peu distinguée dans la demeure Malfoy. Sûrement Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Drago, comment te sens-tu ?- demanda celui-ci, s'étant retourné vers lui alors que Drago faisait son examen rapide de la pièce.

- Bonjour professeur. Aussi bien que l'on peut l'être dans une telle situation je suppose.

- Tu sembles assez bien l'accepter en tous cas.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et si mon corps en a décidé ainsi, je ne pense pas qu'il soit intelligent de rejeter cette décision.

- En effet. Bien, d'après ce que Lucius m'a dit, tu en as pour un mois ainsi. Qu'as-tu décidé pour quand tu seras à Poudlard ?- demanda le vieil homme en s'installant sur le fauteuil faisant face à Narcissa.

Drago s'assit à côté de sa mère.

- Si je pouvais éviter que l'on sache que Drago Malfoy est devenu une fille, je préférerais.

- Donc tu veux une nouvelle identité ?

- En quelques sortes, oui.

- C'est bien ce que je m'étais figuré.- déclara joyeusement Dumbledore en lissant sa longue barbe argentée.

Drago haussa un sourcil, dans une attitude assez désobligeante : il détestait être prévisible ; surtout pour ce vieux fou.

Bien sûr, Dumbledore capta le regard agacé du Serpentard :

- La famille Malfoy n'est pas la seule où l'Epreuve d'Altérité se soit déjà manifestée. Je l'ai moi-même subi il y a de cela de longues années.

Cette fois Drago écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis d'horreur : Dumbledore avait-il choisi sa première ou sa deuxième apparence ?

- Je dois dire que cela a été une expérience tout à fait enrichissante. Tu dois savoir je pense qu'à mes dix-sept ans j'étais déjà sous les feux des projecteurs et un mois n'a pas été de refus pour échapper à cet enthousiasme un peu trop important pour un jeune homme à peine majeur. Cela apprend à voir le monde sous un autre angle et à percevoir ceux qui nous entourent différemment. Même si ce ne sont pas pour les mêmes raisons, je pense que tu apprécieras toi aussi de disparaître quelques jours et d'être simplement toi, même si c'est sous une apparence différente, bien entendu.

Là-dessus, Dumby n'avait pas tord. Il ne savait pas comment était la vie en dehors de la vision imposée par l'éducation Malfoy. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais réagi naturellement à quoi que ce soit. Peut-être en effet l'Epreuve d'Altérité pourrait-elle lui permettre de se forger sa propre opinion des choses, non plus comme héritier d'un homme sombre au passé de Mangemort mais comme un, enfin une, simple élève de dix-sept ans.

- Si je puis me permettre, professeur, avez-vous choisi de conserver votre apparence première ou pas ?

Dumbledore sourit :

- Vois-tu, même si c'est très amusant d'être une femme, j'ai eu conscience que je ne pouvais pas disparaître ainsi éternellement. Même si c'est désolant de l'admettre, je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu la liberté d'accomplir les mêmes choses sous l'apparence d'une femme. Notre société est ainsi faite et je pense que tu t'en rendras bientôt compte.

- Oh, je suppose, oui…- répondit vaguement Drago en réfléchissant aux paroles du vieil homme.

- Tu sais, très peu sont ceux qui choisissent leur deuxième apparence au terme de l'Epreuve d'Altérité. Je pense que c'est plutôt par habitude mais tous en sortent enrichis. C'est une question d'être en accord avec soi-même. Et tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu penseras dans un mois à propos de tout cela. Tout ce que je peux te dire est de profiter de cette expérience, de t'ouvrir. Après, le choix appartiendra à toi seul.

Drago acquiesça. Il ne savait pas si le fait d'avoir une expérience commune avec Dumbledore créait un lien entre eux ou pas, mais il ne songea même pas à douter de ses conseils. Il oublia un cours instant toutes les critiques de Dumbledore qu'il avait pu entendre dans cette maison et ne vit qu'un vieil homme qui avait sincèrement l'air de vouloir qu'il sorte grandi de cette épreuve.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sourit sincèrement à Dumbledore :

- Merci professeur.

Dumbledore lui sourit en retour, ayant l'air touché de ce changement d'attitude inattendu. Narcissa avait tout observé et si elle ne se serait jamais doutée que Dumbledore ait lui aussi subi l'Epreuve d'Altérité, elle était heureuse qu'il puisse conseiller et rassurer son fils. Et puis ainsi, elle était certaine qu'il ne verrait aucun intérêt à éventer son secret.

- Bien, tout d'abord Drago, je suppose qu'il va falloir te construire une supposée vie, suffisamment proche de la tienne pour que tu ne commettes pas d'impair, ce qui amènerait fatalement les autres à se poser des questions sur toi.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Alors, tu as une idée ?

- Plus ou moins oui. Je pourrais être une cousine de Drago.

« Ca fait vraiment bizarre de dire ça. Il manquerait plus que ça me provoque un dédoublement de personnalité et ce serait parfait ! »

- Bonne suggestion. Donc la fille d'un frère ou d'une sœur de ton père ou de ta mère.

- Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit une sœur à ton père, qui habiterait loin et dont personne n'aurait entendu parler. La famille Malfoy est respectée et Bella pourrait entendre parler de toi. Elle n'osera jamais questionner Lucius sur ce point-là donc nous pourrons être tranquilles. Et puis ainsi tu conserverais le nom de Malfoy. Un homme se mariant à une Malfoy aurait tout intérêt à conserver ce nom plutôt qu'un autre.

- Très bien, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, d'autant plus qu'il est difficile de s'habituer à un autre nom en si peu de temps. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de choisir un prénom qui vous rappellera les sonorités du tien.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- En ce qui concerne Poudlard, j'ai amené ceci.

Dumbledore se leva et saisit le paquet sale que Drago avait aperçu en entrant.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?- demanda le vieil homme en s'adressant manifestement au tas indéfini qu'il avait en main.

- C'est tout à fait intéressant ! Il est plus courageux que toi, lui il va rester à Poudlard !

La chose venait de parler de sa voix traînante et moqueuse, et Drago reconnut le Choixpeau Magique.

- J'avais envie de découvrir le monde pour ta gouverne !

- Oui, oui, c'est ce qu'on dit comme excuse quand on ne veut pas avouer qu'on avait les chocottes !

- Donc,- dit Dumby en revenant vers Drago- il se peut qu'avec ton changement d'apparence tu sois aussi amené à changer de maison.

- Vraiment ?-demanda le jeune homme, étonné.

Ca n'avait aucun lien en soi. Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir tenter cette expérience au milieu des regards scrutateurs des Serpentards. Il aimait sa maison, certes, mais quand il était assuré d'être parfaitement conscient et maître de ses réactions, ce qui n'allait pas être forcément le cas. Il valait sans doute mieux laisser cela couler à Poufsouffle, où il serait certainement beaucoup plus tranquille.

- Très bien.

Dumbledore s'approcha avec le Choixpeau, avec une expression gai qui indiquait qu'il avait manifestement très envie de savoir quelle maison le Choixpeau allait désigner.

Le vieil objet magique atterrit sur le haut de son crâne et se mit aussitôt à réfléchir à voix haute :

- Alors, pas Serpentard cette fois ? C'est amusant ça. Poufsouffle, dis-tu ? Boh, tu vas crever d'ennui là-bas ! L'Epreuve d'Altérité est supposée être une période très active, je ne peux pas te mettre à Poufsouffle, tu te laisserais aller et tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. Serdaigle ? Ce serait déjà moins chiant, c'est vrai, mais ils sont trop intelligents et finiraient par comprendre qui tu es. Donc, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu ailles à Gryffondor !

Voilà, voilà ! Chers lecteurs, j'ai besoin d'aide pour trouver un prénom à Drago ! J'en cherche un qui commence par D ou A et donc les sonorités seraient proches de Drago. Pour l'instant j'ai pas grand-chose, alors si vous avez une idée fashion et dragonnesque, merci !!

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

A bientôt,

Angedescieux


	3. Chapter 3

Hello les gens ! Comment vous dire à quel point vos très nombreuses réactions me font plaisir ? Je sais pas si je peux y arriver Enfin, merci, vraiment, pour votre enthousiasme, vos suggestions, vos impressions, votre avis, enfin, pour tout !

Pour ce qui est du prénom, j'ai toujours pas trouvé. Il me reste encore un chapitre de répit pour le trouver. Le quatre est déjà écrit (eh oui vous m'inspirez !) donc il faut que je trouve rapidement ! Merci pour toutes vos suggestions, j'ai choisi ceux qui collaient mieux avec ce que je veux en faire plus tard… En fait, j'ai deux catégories, ceux que j'ai trouvés et mes recherches perso d'inventions.

Pour ceux qui veulent m'aider à choisir, et j'en serais très heureuse, voilà ceux qui m'ont plu : Daena, Aglaé, Margot/ Margaux, Adrena, Aurore, Eileen et Agathe. Aucun ne me satisfait vraiment pour la sonorité, à part Margot, mais ça colle pas vraiment à la personnalité de Drago…Bouhou…

Pour ceux qui sortent de mon esprit tordu, ça fait très japonais, mais c'est le seul type de nom où j'ai réussi à faire enter la sonorité « aco » ou « ac » sans que ça fasse mec : Liako, Miako, Akwané, Niwako…

Comme vous l'aurez compris, c'est un peu pitoyable et je suis assez désespérée, donc si vous vous sentez une âme de bon samaritain, je vous attends à bras ouverts !

Encore merci et voilà le chapitre !

Chapitre 3 : Assimiler, se résigner

L'information mit une longue minute à parvenir à son cerveau : Gryffondor ?

Un vain instant, Drago espéra que le Choixpeau était d'humeur particulièrement blagueuse et qu'il essayait de la faire marcher.

Mais rien ne se passa. Juste ce silence tendu que sa mère finit par briser :

- Drago ?

- Oui mère ?

- Euh, tu n'as pas entendu ce que le Choixpeau a dit ?

- Ah, donc ce n'était pas une illusion de mon esprit…

- Qu'il est joueur le gamin ! Tu seras très bien à Gryffondore, je suivrais ça avec beaucoup d'attention !- ricana le vieux morceau de tissu.

Le Serpentard devenu, momentanément, encore heureux, Gryffondor, se retint de penser à un nombre considérable d'insultes que le Choixpeau n'aurait pas manqué de lire dans sa tête.

- Eh bien, Drago, je suis content que tu le prennes aussi bien !- s'exclama jovialement Dumbledore en retirant le Choixpeau de sa tête.

Le jeune homme, ou la jeune femme, c'est comme on veut, passa une main dans sa chevelure pour recoiffer les éventuels épis et lança d'une voix glaciale qui cachait son agacement :

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de sauter de joie à l'idée de rejoindre le clan de ces stupides et éternellement optimistes Gryffondors ?

- Oh, allons, je suis sûr que tu t'y plairas, c'est chaleureux, et je ne doute pas que tu finiras par te découvrir des affinités avec des membres de ta nouvelle maison !

« Manquerait plus que ça…complètement timbré le vieux. »

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

(désolée si je pique l'idée d'autres personnes mais apparemment aime pas les pitites nétoiles…déjà que je dois retaper tous les traits pour les dialogues….bref, je préfère mes étoiles, mais au moins ça, ça restera ! Na !)

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Dumby était enfin parti en emportant cette saleté de chapeau magique de malheur. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Qu'est-ce que qui pouvait être pire que d'être transformé en fille pendant un mois ?

Eh bien devoir passer un mois en compagnie de stupides Gryffondors sous l'apparence d'une fille alors qu'on est Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles et fier de son corps de mec !

Drago avait regagné sa chambre avec un air des plus maussades. Affalé sur son lit, il se massait les temps en essayant de faire partir la migraine qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu des maux de tête avant aujourd'hui. Il ne manquerait plus que sa nouvelle condition lui apporte ce genre de cadeau !

A cet instant précis, on frappa à la porte et Drago maugréa un « entrez » assez disgracieux qui aurait horrifié n'importe quel Malfoy qui se respecte, sans avoir le courage de se redresser et encore moins de se relever.

- Drago ?

- Hum ?

- Ca ne va pas ?- demanda Narcissa en voyant son fils chéri affalé avec un manque inhabituel de grâce et de distinction.

- Tu as souvent des maux de tête ?- demanda le jeune homme d'une voix pitoyable.

Narcissa sourit :

- Cela m'arrive. Je te passerai quelque chose pour ça plus tard. Dumbledore m'a confié une liste de livres qui ont été rajoutés pour la rentrée. Veux-tu venir avec moi sur le chemin de Traverse ?

Même si elle avait pris un ton compatissant et gentil, Drago ne put que penser que ce serait une très mauvaise idée.

- Mère, je ne suis pas encore habitué à tout ça. Déjà qu'on a réussi à convaincre Dumbledore de me faire venir après les autres… Je n'ai pas envie de faire une rencontre indésirée. Et la moitié de Poudlard sera sans doute en train de faire des achats de dernière minute.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois réticent à te montrer en public !

- Mère, la situation est légèrement différente !

- Tu ne peux pas fuir indéfiniment Drago.

- Je retourne à Poudlard dans deux jours. Deux jours de répit, pas pour m'exposer au regard inquisiteur des autres qui répandront la rumeur plus vite que la Gazette !

- Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de ça !

- Mère ! Depuis que j'ai l'âge de parler, vous m'enseignez le contraire !

- Ecoute Drago. Tous les Malfoy portent l'Epreuve d'Altérité dans leur sang. Mais ce n'est pour ainsi dire que dans situation « critique », ou du moins inconfortable, que ton corps passe à l'action. Tu dois te soucier de toi uniquement et chercher à comprendre pourquoi ton corps a senti le besoin de montrer le malaise. L'Epreuve d'Altérité est difficile mais elle est aussi inestimable dans la découverte de soi.

- Très bien mère. Pourriez-vous me donner ce remède avant de partir ?- geignit le pauvre biquet. [Nda : non, je n'insinue absolument pas que les hommes sont faibles face aux maux de tête ! Lol Bref, j'avais juste envie de me moquer un peu du pauvre chou !

- Oui. Et à mon retour je te parlerai de quelques petites choses que tu dois savoir quand on est une femme.

- Comment ?! Mère !

- Ne discute pas, tu n'as pas le choix !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Il devait vraiment être maudit. Sa mère avait jugé bon de lui expliquer de A à Z tout ce qu'il était censé savoir : les mystères de la condition féminine. Il en avait encore des frissons dans le dos. Sa mère était vraiment effrayante parfois.

Il avait eu beau lui dire qu'il avait des connaissances en la matière, elle lui avait répliqué que ce n'était absolument pas la même chose. Bon, au moins il avait appris des trucs intéressants, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

En fait, sa mère avait fait du tellement bon travail qu'il se considérait maintenant d'un autre œil lorsqu'il se contemplait devant le miroir, nue.

C'était profondément étrange et déstabilisant comme vision. Le corps d'une femme et l'esprit d'un homme. Drago se demanda ce qui allait ressortir de ce cocktail explosif au cours du prochain mois. Au moins était-il assuré que ce serait riche en émotions…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Le dîner avait été particulièrement éprouvant. Sa mère s'était mise en tête de lui choisir son nouveau prénom. Mais rien ne convenait à sa personnalité et il ne voulait pas d'un prénom ridicule et trop féminin. Son apparence avait certes changé mais son esprit restait le même. Il n'allait pas se ramollir et devenir niais.

Au moins, cette occupation l'empêchait de penser à une situation qui le mettait immanquablement sur les nerfs, déclenchant ces maudits maux de tête : son futur séjour prolongé chez les Gryffondors. Il se demandait vraiment comment sa mère faisait pour souffrir ainsi en silence. Et il en avait déjà marre de s'enfiler tisane sur tisane. Sa nouvelle vessie n'appréciait que modérément et il détestait devoir se lever en plein milieu de la nuit.

Ce ne serait pas son corps qui mènerait la loi, foi de Malfoy !

Il feuilletait à présent un bouquin dans sa chambre, un bouquin que sa mère l'avait pratiquement obligé à lire, craignant qu'il n'ait pas assimilé tout ce qu'elle lui avait déjà dit.

Cette fois, il n'avait pas protesté. Il préférait lire plutôt que d'entendre sa propre mère lui révéler les secrets les plus reculés et improbables du corps féminin. Mais bon, il fallait bien s'occuper de cette nouvelle enveloppe et il était hors de question qu'elle le trahisse dans une réaction inconnue et non maîtrisée.

….

Il y avait tout de même des choses assez angoissantes là-dedans. Heureusement, il n'en avait que pour un mois et ne serait pas soumis à la plus terrible et gênante des conséquences du corps féminin : avoir ses règles.

« Merci Merlin. »

Drago se demanda pour quelles raisons un homme pouvait être amené à choisir d'être femme. Il n'y voyait aucun avantage et trouvait sa condition précédente tellement plus commode !

Il avait besoin de parler mais il ne voulait pas subir à nouveau le regard mystérieux que sa mère ne cessait d'afficher en sa présence. Le pire avait été quand sa mère avait insinué qu'il pourrait mieux apprendre à conquérir les femmes en ayant été à leur place.

Encore une fois, il avait grimacé et avait ravalé la remarque qui lui brûlait la langue. Son père n'aurait pas apprécié et n'apprécierait jamais. Leur dire la vérité était le seul moyen de faire cesser ces incessantes insinuations. Mais il était certain que cette vérité ne serait pas du tout bien reçue.

Comment avouer à ses parents, profondément conformistes et ancrés dans les ancestrales traditions, qu'il s'était découvert une préférence pour les hommes ? Ses aventures féminines n'étaient pas aussi intenses que les rares qu'il avait vécu dans les bras d'un poudlarien.

Alors qu'avec les filles il devait s'encombrer de pensées et d'attitudes complexes, les mecs avaient été plus directs et moins sensibles, comme s'ils savaient ce que désirait Drago dans ces aventures : ne pas, ne surtout pas s'encombrer de sentiments.

Ses conquêtes auprès des jeunes filles masquaient sa situation, surtout auprès de ses parents.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui était au courant de ses préférences et qui ne lui rirait pas au nez face à sa transformation.

Le seul nom qui lui venait en tête était Blaise Zabini. Il était très Serpentard et méritait vraiment sa place au sein de cette maison. Drago espérait seulement qu'il saurait mettre cela de côté grâce à l'amitié qu'ils avaient peu à peu tissée au fil des années.

Il envoya un hibou un peu plus tard, ayant pris garde à ne pas révéler grand-chose dans sa lettre. Il en avait pourtant suffisamment dit pour éveiller l'attention du Serpentard et lui signifier qu'il avait expressément besoin de le voir avant leur retour à Poudlard, dans deux jours.

Une heure plus tard, le hibou lui revint avec la réponse de Blaise, malicieuse et vicieuse comme son auteur, acceptant son invitation au Manoir Malfoy pour le lendemain.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Voilà !!! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! C'est pas très long j'avoue, quand on sait que je peux écrire un chapitre quatre fois plus long (non je n'oublie pas Etrange Punition !).

Merci à tous et j'attends vos impressions et accessoirement votre aide pour ce cas tout à fait délicat du prénom. En plus vous avez vu, Drago est d'accord avec moi ! (comme de par hasard… lol)

A très bientôt,

Angedescieux


	4. Chapter 4

Hello les gens ! Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Je répondrais quand l'histoire commencera à être plus constructive, si ça ne vous dérange pas !

En attendant, encore et toujours la question du prénom. J'ai abandonné la sonorité, c'était impossible à trouver… Mais bon, j'ai bien regardé tout ce que vous m'avez envoyé comme propositions (merci beaucoup d'ailleurs de l'intérêt que vous y avez pris !) et j'ai arrêté mon choix sur 5 prénoms dans lesquels il va falloir que je choisisse.

Donc petit sondage !

Alors d'abord :

Agathe : j'aime assez mais je ne le trouve pas assez original pour Drago, il manque un truc encore.

Iris : c'est celui que je préfère le moins, enfin, à vous de voir.

Ermine : en fait, j'ai lu une fic où Drago avait pour animagus une hermine et j'ai trouvé que ça lui allait vraiment bien ! Et je connais réellement une Ermine donc le prénom existe ! Peut-être avec un H mais sinon ça fait directement référence à l'animal et je suis sûr que ça vous fait penser à la fouine !

Cléo/Kléa : Donc voilà mes préférés. J'aime beaucoup Cléo et ça existe aussi ! Je sais pas pourquoi j'aime mais peut-être que le son final fait masculin et j'aime bien le fait que ce soit court et original.

Ceylan, ou Ceïlan : j'ai trouvé ça tout à l'heure (merci cher cours de géo !), c'est juste une idée mais ça me plait !

Voilà voilà ! Désolée si je n'ai pas retenue celui que vous m'avez proposé, mais il faut dire que je suis très difficile ! Donc si vous avez le temps, dites-moi votre préféré entre ces quatre et puis si vous avez une autre idée géniale, je suis toujours preneuse ! Mais faut que ce soit rapidement !

En attendant, voici la suite !

Ah oui, je réponds juste à une question que l'un d'entre vous m'a posée ! Narcissa n'a pas pu subir l'Epreuve d'Altérité, elle est une Black avant tout, il ne faut pas l'oublier ! Mais ça aurait pu arriver à Lucius Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas le cas mais je vous laisse tout de même imaginer !lol

Et dernière précision, je l'ai pas dit mais on est en septième année et Dumby n'est pas mort ( mais ça je crois qu'on avait compris !)

Merci de me lire, vraiment.

Angedescieux

Chapitre 4 : Le regard de l'ami

Drago avait particulièrement fait attention à sa tenue ce matin. Il savait que Blaise ne manquerait pas de lui faire une remarque bien sentie dès qu'il saurait de quoi il retournait. Donc rien de sexy mais rien de trop ample non plus, ce qui n'aurait fait que révéler encore plus ce qu'il voulait cacher. Il avait opté pour sa classe habituelle, mais au féminin.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû agir comme d'habitude et aller lui-même accueillir son ami à l'entrée du manoir. Il devait agir comme si rien n'avait changé, lui signifier qu'il était toujours Drag et qu'il avait droit au même respect que sous sa forme masculine.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Il avait peur de la réaction de celui qu'il était venu à considérer comme son seul et véritable ami. Et Blaise savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout se permettre avec lui et que Drago était un jeune homme très compliqué, extrêmement soucieux du regard des autres.

C'est pourquoi il décida de le recevoir dans sa chambre. Blaise réagirait forcément et quelle que soit la manière dont il le ferait, il voulait en être le seul témoin/ Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à admettre ce qui lui arrivait, il n'avait pas besoin en plus d'être ridiculisé devant son père et sa mère.

A quatorze heures, la sonnerie du manoir retentit et Drago se crispa. C'était la première réaction extérieure qu'il aurait et mine de rien c'était important. Dumbledore ne comptait pas vraiment puisqu'il avait lui aussi subi l'Epreuve d'Altérité.

Et puis Blaise était son ami. Même s'il se ventait de ne s'attacher à personne, il savait qu'il serait douloureux de voir Blaise se foutre de sa gueule. Inconsciemment, il avait besoin de son accord, de son soutien, d'une personne qui sache vraiment de quoi il en retournait quand il serait à Poudlard, et à qui il pourrait parler de cette situation.

Bientôt, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre et Drago sentit une sueur froide glisser insidieusement le long de son dos. Il se demanda vaguement s'il était devenu plus sensible avec sa nouvelle condition ou si c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais été soumis à une telle situation qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle chose.

Il ne dit rien, de peur que sa voix ne trahisse son angoisse. Et puis, sa voix s'était faite plus délicate mais toujours aussi sensuelle s'il le voulait. La main moite, il fit jouer la poignée et se trouva face à un Blaise Zabini très impatient.

La réaction qu'il eut n'était pas du tout celle à laquelle Drago s'était attendu :

Euh…excusez-moi, je ne savais pas que Drago avait changé de chambre, je suis désolé…- bafouilla t-il, visiblement perturbé par ce qu'il voyait.

Drago sourit : il n'avait jamais vu Blaise dans un tel état et il était certain que si ça n'avait été sa peau brune, il l'aurait vu rougir. Il se demanda s'il devait abréger ses souffrances ou bien continuer de mettre mal à l'aise le Serpentard si légendairement maître de lui et qui n'avait jamais rougi.

Il finit par se dire que, connaissant Blaise, s'il se moquait de lui, celui-ci ne se gênerait pas pour lui rendre la pareille, et ce n'était pas chose à tenter maintenant.

Blaise, c'est moi.- dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus Malfoy possible, chose difficile car il avait l'impression de ne plus entièrement maîtriser son corps et sa panoplie d'expressions faciales.

Le Serpentard le dévisagea, la bouche grande ouverte. Il semblait réfléchir intensément, hésitant entre le croire et se mettre à rire.

Aha Drago ne changera jamais !- s'exclama t-il comme si on venait de lui faire une blague particulièrement drôle.- Vous êtes qui dans sa famille ? C'est vrai que vous lui ressemblez assez, mais bon ! Où est-il ?- demanda le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil à la chambre, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le « véritable Drago » sorte de sa cachette et se foute de sa gueule pour y avoir presque cru.

Blaise, j'ai été transformé en fille. Depuis hier, le lendemain de mes dix-sept ans.

Le Serpentard le regarda étrangement en souriant toujours, mais le sourire en question ressemblait plus à un rictus mal assuré.

Il hésitait manifestement entre être tenté de le croire et se dire que Drago était assez sadique pour prolonger ainsi la plaisanterie.

Vas demander à ma mère si tu ne me crois pas.

Elle pourrait suivre Drago dans cette blague.- répliqua Blaise en retrouvant peu à peu son sang-froid.

Tu vois ma mère faire ce genre de blague ?- fit Drago avec une mine des plus sceptiques.

Narcissa est prête à faire n'importe quoi pour son fils chéri.- répondit très sérieusement le garçon.

Il y a des limites tout de même…ce serait une blague d'assez mauvais goût, je pense.

Le regard de Blaise montrait clairement son doute.

Bon, alors dis-moi une chose que seul Drago pourrait savoir.

Drago fit la moue et se mit à réfléchir. Au bout de quelques secondes, un pli malicieux étendit son sourire.

Hum… Quelque chose que même toi tu ne m'a pas avoué, ça compte ?- demanda l'ex-Serpentard avec un sourire carnassier.

Une lueur de panique passa furtivement dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

Euh…si tu veux.

Drago retint un sourire face à l'air incertain et un peu craintif de son ami.

Weasley.- prononça t-il fièrement.

Blaise tressaillit imperceptiblement mais demanda :

Pardon ?

Tu es attiré par Weasley.

Le Serpentard le regarda, abasourdi, avant d'éclater de rire.

N'importe quoi ! Elle est insupportable cette fille ! Et je suis gay, je pensais que tu le savais !

Au moins admettait-il inconsciemment qu'il parlait bien à son ami.

Impassible, Drago déclara triomphalement :

Mais je le sais, Blaise.

Celui-ci arrêta immédiatement de rire et le regarda sans comprendre. Et son sourire se décomposa devant le sourire serein de la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui. Il sembla se recroqueviller et la regarda, mal à l'aise :

C'est pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago haussa les épaules :

Franchement, j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire…

Blaise se tordit les mains et fit une grimace.

Tu le sais depuis si longtemps ?

L'année dernière.

Le Serpentard sembla totalement désespéré :

Ca se voit tant que ça ?- demanda t-il, très perturbé, en évitant le regard de son camarade.

Non, mais comme tout bon Serpentard, je sais observer.- dit doucement Drago, compatissant à la gêne de son ami.

Il se poussa et laissa entrer un Blaise assez peu reluisant. Fermant la porte, il lui indiqua son lit et Blaise ne se fit pas prier, s'asseyant de manière fort peu distingué, en état de choc.

Drago s'approcha et s'assit dignement à côté de lui.

Fais pas cette tête.

Tu te rends compte, j'arrive pas à m'en défaire, il m'attire, je n'y peux rien. Et lui il ne voit rien.

Drago posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

Où est le Blaise sûr de son pouvoir de séduction que je connais ?

Il se carapate dès que ce maudit Gryffondor pointe le bout de son nez.

Oh…Blaise serait-il amoureux ?- demanda malicieusement Drago.

Si tu as une solution pour ça, je suis preneur.- répondit lamentablement le Serpentard.

A ce point ?

Blaise hocha pitoyablement la tête et Drago ne trouva rien à dire. Il ne savait pas ce que cela faisait d'être amoureux et se trouvait donc incapable de donner quelconque conseil.

Blaise, ça me fait mal de dire ça, mais Weasley a toutes les raisons de te tomber dans les bras. Il faut que tu retrouves confiance en toi. Sois audacieux, innove. Je sais que tu as un esprit particulièrement et assez bien tordu pour concocter les pires plans ?

Blaise esquissa un sourire :

J'ai déjà essayé mais il est plus myope que Potter sans ses lunettes.

C'est vrai que t'es pas tombé sur le plus clairvoyant… Tu pourrais lui mettre McGonagall en string à paillette dorées en train de lui faire une démonstration de danse du ventre sous ses yeux qu'il ne verrait rien !

Cette fois le brun se mit à pouffer, ne voulant absolument pas concrétiser une telle vision dans son esprit.

C'est pourquoi je t'aiderais, tu me fais pitié.- ricana t-il.- En plus, vu que je dois aller à Gryffondor pendant un mois, j'aurais des occasions. Au moins ça servira à quelque chose.

Euh… Drago, puisque c'est manifestement toi, tu veux bien m'expliquer là ? Il m'a semblé entendre que tu allais à Gryffondor.

Tu as bien entendu, malheureusement.

Blaise haussa les sourcils et Drago lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis deux jours. A la fin de son récit, les sourcils du Serpentard avaient carrément disparu dans ses cheveux bouclés.

Eh bah…- fut la seule chose de cohérente que Blaise parvint à sortir au bout de cinq minutes de mutisme hébété.- T'es pas gâté mon vieux ! Bonjour le cadeau !

Ca tu peux le dire. Ça va être l'enfer.

Carrément. Mais c'est vrai que tu vas pouvoir m'aider.- sourit-il, goguenard.

Eh ! Merci de te soucier de moi !- s'offusqua le blondinet.

Oh aller Drago, ça va être fun ! T'imagines, tu vas pouvoir rester impunément dans la tanière des Gryffons pendant un mois ! Si ce n'était le fait d'être transformé en fille, je t'envierais presque…

Ouais, presque. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait bizarre d'avoir ça.- confia t-il en empoignant fort peu élégamment sa propre poitrine à pleines mains.

C'est vrai que t'es bien pourvu !- admit Blaise, taquin et malicieux.- Et même en étant gay, je peux dire que t'es sacrément canon.

Merci, merci. De toute façon, il y avait peu de chances que je n'aie pas une plastique parfaite vu que j'avais déjà un corps de dieu en mec !- déclara Drago le plus sérieusement du monde, faisant valser son long voile de cheveux blonds.

Moi qui pensais que ta nouvelle condition t'aurait rendu plus modeste, je me fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

Drago lui tira la langue sans se départir de son port digne et royal, mais avec un minuscule sourire.

D'ailleurs, si t'as pas changé de personnalité, pourquoi le Choixpeau t'a envoyé à Gryffondor plutôt que de te laisser chez nous ?

En fait, c'est moi qui ai refusé d'aller à Serpentard. Fais pas cette tête ! Blaise, je veux que tu gardes ça pour toi, je ne veux pas qu'on sache, ok ? N'importe quel Serpentard trouverait que cette transformation est une aubaine pour me retirer mon trône, tu comprends ?

Je vois que t'as aussi conservé la fierté des Malfoy…

Blaise, je suis sérieux.

Je sais et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi Gryffondor.

Je voulais qu'il me mette à Poufsouffle mais il a dit que je me ferais chier et que l'Epreuve d'Altérité porte bien son nom, ça ne doit pas se dérouler comme si je continuais tranquillement ma vie. Alors j'ai dit Serdaigle mais môsieur a prétendu que les Serdaigles étaient trop intelligents et qu'ils finiraient par deviner pour moi. Donc il ne restait malheureusement plus que Gryffondor.

Blaise sembla réfléchir un moment puis finit par dire :

Après tout c'est pas plus mal. Moi aussi j'aurais pas aimé être à Serpentard dans ce cas. Ils t'en auraient fait baver… Alors que ces gentils Gryffondors t'accueilleront à bras ouverts. Si tu te maîtrises, bien sûr.

Je pense que c'est ça qui sera le plus dur…

Son ami posa à son tour une main réconfortante sur son épaule :

Aller, ce n'est qu'un mois. Et puis t'as déjà fait bien pire !

Ouais… Au moins je suis sûr que pendant ce mois père ne me tannera pas avec Voldy.

Blaise prit tout à coup un air apeuré et murmura, stressé :

Tu ne devrais pas dire ça chez toi Dray…

Ouais… Tu sais, je me demande si l'Epreuve d'Altérité n'est pas une réaction en partie à cause de mon indécision à ce sujet.

Tu crois franchement que ton père acceptera si tu lui dis que tu n'aspires pas du plus profond de ton âme à devenir mangemort ?

Je ne sais pas. Il est totalement différent en face de ce serpent. Je ne sais pas s'il choisirait le pouvoir plutôt que mon bien-être.

Et pis tu ne crains pas que Voldy en profite et t'utilise comme espion, sous la forme d'une femme ?

Drago grimaça puis regarda son ami pendant un long moment :

Je n'y avais pas du tout pensé. Je ne veux pas Blaise, je ne veux pas de cette affreuse marque, je ne veux pas plier le genou devant lui, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche…- murmura t-il en frissonnant de dégoût.

Je sais. C'est pareil pour moi.

Drago le regarda, surpris :

Je croyais que tu hésitais ?

J'ai réfléchi pendant les vacances. Mais je ne pense pas que le fait que je le veuille ou non changera quelque chose pour mes parents.

Ils sont quand même moins impliqués que les miens. Et ton refus sera nettement moins grave et remarqué que le refus du bras droit de ce taré.

Ouais. Tu comptes faire quoi ? Pour t'en sortir, je veux dire.

C'est bien là la question. Voldy, et mon père peut-être, seraient capables de me tuer pour ça.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard, mal à l'aise. Blaise contempla ses mains un instant, hésitant à dire ce à quoi il pensait.

Dray, tu devrais demander de l'aide. Je sais que ça va à l'encontre de ta fierté, mais je doute que tu puisses t'en sortir seul cette fois.

Drago fit la moue et regarda ailleurs :

On verra à Poudlard.

Blaise esquissa un sourire : c'était la première fois que Drago ne refusait pas catégoriquement cette hypothèse, arguant qu'il était un Malfoy et qu'un Malfoy n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Peut-être réussirait-il bientôt à lui faire accepter cette idée. Ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir sans aide et la meilleure qu'ils puissent recevoir se situait à Poudlard, en la personne de Dumbledore. Seul lui serait capable de les protéger et de les empêcher d'entrer dans les rangs du Mage Noir.

Voilà ! Fin du chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Au prochain chapitre, Poudlard !

Merci de votre attention et de votre soutien,

A bientôt,

Angedescieux.

PS : Et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez le temps, de me donner votre avis en ce qui concerne les prénoms ! C'est important, j'arrive pas à me décider toute seule ! Merci !


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, hello chers lecteurs ! Voici le cinquième chapitre de L'Epreuve d'Altérité !

Merci pour vos nombres reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir !

Pour ce qui est de la question cruciale du prénom, je vous remercie tous pour vos réponses. La majorité d'entre vous préfère Cléo et je dois avouer que ça me plait bien aussi ! Donc j'adopte !

Je vous laisse lire la suite !

A bientôt,

Angedescieux

Chapitre 5 : Poudlard again

Il ne pleuvait pas en ce début de septembre et c'était tout à fait exceptionnel. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours plu le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention parce qu'il était toujours bien trop heureux de retourner en ces murs chéris. La pluie avait toujours été là, comme pour laver les horreurs qu'il avait subies pendant l'été chez les Dursleys.

Pas que cette fois-ci ait été différente des précédentes. C'était juste la dernière fois. Il avait quitté les Dursleys pour une période indéfinie et qu'il souhaitait d'une longueur considérable. C'était sans doute son dernier voyage vers Poudlard au cœur du Poudlard Express. Sa septième et dernière année.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il regarda ses amis, cette joyeuse ribambelle qui emplissait de joie ce wagon. Neville et Luna échangeaient des souvenirs de leurs vacances respectives. Hermione feuilletait déjà nerveusement un manuel dont il ne voulait même pas savoir le nom, et Ron était occupé à essayer de battre le record du monde en mettant le plus de chocogrenouilles possibles dans sa bouche, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les blagues vaseuses de Seamus et Dean.

Harry se permit un sourire, maudissant ses pensées mélancoliques alors qu'il était entouré de gens qu'il aimait.

La porte du compartiment coulissa pour laisser apparaître un élève de septième année ayant déjà endossé son uniforme de Serdaigle, où brillait l'insigne de préfet en chef.

Hermione leva les yeux de son ouvrage :

- Oh Michaël, c'est pour la réunion, c'est ça ?

Le garçon hocha la tête :

- On doit faire un briefing à tous les préfets au troisième wagon, dans dix minutes.

- Ok, on te rejoint là-bas !- assura t-elle en donnant un coup de coude à Ron pour qu'il avale tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, à savoir une quantité considérable des célèbres grenouilles en chocolat.

La porte coulissa à nouveau et Hermione jeta un regard agacé au rouquin :

- Ronald, quand cesseras-tu de te bâfrer comme ça ?!

- Arrête de m'appeler Ronald, j'exècre ce prénom ! Et je ne me bâfre pas, je déguste !

La Gryffondore leva les yeux au ciel et abandonna pour une fois la partie.

- Aller, on doit se changer.

- Oui, il serait vraiment du plus mauvais effet que Madame la Préfète en Chef soit en retard !- fit Ron avec une voix excentrique et haut perchée qui fit rire les trois autres garçons.

Les yeux d'Hermione le fusillèrent avant d'attraper dignement son uniforme dans sa valise.

- Ne sois pas jaloux, Ronald.-déclara t-elle en insistant bien sur le prénom de son ami.- Tu restes préfet tout de même…

- Je ne suis absolument pas jaloux.- décréta catégoriquement le rouquin en mettant sa valise sans dessus-dessous pour trouver son propre uniforme.

Harry sourit. Ses amis n'avaient pas changé. Les mêmes disputes, les mêmes remarques qui, même si elles frôlaient parfois l'insupportable, rendaient finalement cette amitié si vivante.

Ron et Hermione s'engagèrent hors du compartiment en adressant un sourire aux autres, insistant particulièrement sur Harry dans le cas d'Hermione.

Le brun leur sourit à son tour, content d'avoir des amis passant outre ses paroles peu convaincantes sur l'état de son moral. Ils avaient parfaitement bien perçu la distance qu'il prenait mine de rien et lui avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas faire, que quoi qu'il dise, ils seraient là, avec lui, jusqu'à l'ultime moment, celui où lui et Voldemort devraient s'affronter.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment la force ni l'envie de lutter contre leurs résolutions, même s'il s'en voulait de les avoir impliqués sans le vouloir dans cette sordide histoire.

Il ne savait pas quand, où, ni comment tout cela finirait, mais il ne voulait pas passer cette année à attendre et à craindre une attaque de Voldy. C'était sa dernière année, la dernière fois où il pourrait parcourir les couloirs déserts du château, seul sous sa cape d'invisibilité, à la barbe de Rusard et de Miss Teigne, émerveillé par chaque nouvelle découverte en compagnie de cet ami fidèle, le silence.

Ce silence lui avait manqué pendant les vacances. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le silence qu'était sa vie chez les Dursleys. A Poudlard, le silence était chargé de mystères, de secrets enfouis depuis des siècles, d'histoires, d'anecdotes, de vie, inépuisable. Rien que pour cela, il voulait profiter de cette dernière année.

En souriant, Harry prêta alors plus attention à Seamus et Dean qui s'attelaient à lui narrer un épisode particulièrement cocasse de leurs vacances, où l'oncle chauve de Dean s'était malencontreusement retrouvé avec une étoile de mer coriace et particulièrement tenace, agrippée à son crâne. Il avait fallu l'emmener à St-Mangouste pour détacher la bébête qui s'était prise d'affection pour la surface parfaitement lisse.

Oui, il ne pleuvait pas et c'était sans doute signe que les choses allaient irrémédiablement changer cette année.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHD

Le ciel étoilé et brillant les accueillit en sortant du Poudlard Expresse. Une agréable brise tiède les enveloppait, preuve que l'été s'incrustait, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux élèves habitués au temps maussade et pluvieux de cette région du Royaume-Uni.

Harry n'avait pas revu Ron et Hermione depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le compartiment pour assister à la réunion des préfets. Il monta dans une calèche en compagnie de Luna, Neville, Dean et Seamus.

Sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus, il sentait que quelque chose manquait à ce début d'année. Tout était calme, alors qu'on était en guerre. Voldemort était officiellement redevenu une menace depuis l'année dernière. Les élèves auraient dû être stressés, vigilants, sur leurs gardes.

Après tout, il n'avait rien contre cette sérénité apparente. La seule chose qui l'étonnait était qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui rappeler son rôle, lui dire qui il était et en quoi il était différent de tous les autres élèves.

Tout à coup, Harry trouva ce qu'il y avait d'étrange : il n'avait pas vu Malfoy. Il se tourna vers ses camarades :

- Vous avez croisé Malfoy dans le train ?

Les conversations stoppèrent net et tout le monde se mit à réfléchir, déroulant le film de leur voyage dans leur tête.

- Nan c'est vrai, c'est bizarre. Peut-être qu'il ne reviendra pas cette année.- lança Seamus.- Si ça se trouve il a choisi de rester aux côtés de son cher papa pour mieux servir Vous-Savez-Qui.

Harry resta impassible mais il réfléchissait à toute vitesse : il serait étrange de ne pas avoir le Serpentard sous les yeux cette année. Jusqu'ici il avait eu son ennemi à proximité et son absence était en quelques sortes inquiétante. Si les piques incessantes de Malfoy le mettaient sur les nerfs, elles lui rappelaient au moins à chaque instant qu'il devait se méfier, qui ne devait pas se relâcher et avoir toujours à l'esprit que Voldemort était là et ne désirait qu'une chose : le tuer.

Il serait étrange de ne pas croiser Malfoy tous les jours, de ne pas sentir sur lui son regard gris chargé de haine et de mépris. Cette paix offerte, du moins pour ces quelques heures, sonnait bizarrement creuse.

Enfin, la silhouette éclairée du château se dessina au détour d'une courbe. Grandiose et immuable. Immédiatement, Harry oublia ses questions : il était enfin chez lui.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHD

Tout avait été prévu et calculé avec Dumby. Enfin, théoriquement.

Les élèves avaient été répartis, tout le monde avait mangé à sa faim, raconté pour la millième fois ses vacances et rencontré tous ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas vu durant ces deux mois. Maintenant, le Grand Hall et la Grande Salle étaient déserts, les élèves étaient allés s'installer dans leurs dortoirs respectifs ou dans les différentes salles communes.

Personne ou très peu dans les couloirs. Le moment idéal pour lui d'apparaître le plus discrètement possible. Le lendemain il aurait clairement attiré l'attention et s'il s'était fondu aux autres élèves en arrivant, on aurait pu faire le lien entre l'absence de Drago Malfoy et cette jeune fille étrangement blonde comme l'héritier Malfoy.

Il valait mieux que l'histoire se diffuse par la bouche de ses camarades, plutôt que l'émeute qui aurait sans doute été de mise à l'annonce d' « une » Malfoy à Gryffondore.

Dumbledore avait choisi de ne pas mettre au courant le corps enseignant. Après tout, l'apprentissage de Drago passait également par la vision que ses professeurs avaient de lui.

C'est pourquoi une McGonagall polie le menait jusqu'au le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle avait bien sûr tiqué à l'annonce de son nom de famille. Mais Drago s'était maîtrisé et n'avait pas manifesté son agacement.

Ce qui avait été un bon point sans doute car s'il avait eu une quelconque réaction de mépris o d'orgueil, McGonagall l'aurait immédiatement classé dans le même sac que tous les autres Malfoy qu'elle connaissait.

Et le professeur de métamorphoses avait en effet noté cette différence, se promettant de donner une chance à cette élève, la même qu'à tout nouvel élève, en dépit de son nom.

Drago prit bien garde à ne pas se laisser aller, montrant une attention polie à l'enseignante, même s'il connaissait très bien le chemin menant à la tour des Gryffondors. Ils parvinrent enfin devant le tableau à l'opulente femme vêtue de rose.

- Ce tableau est l'entrée pour la salle commune des Gryffondors. Le mot de passe change toutes les semaines. Pour l'instant, c'est « Godric est le roi ». Très modeste, j'en conviens.- fit McGo en esquissant un sourire amusé face à sa réaction.

Drago n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil étonné à l'annonce du mot de passe, mais heureusement, l'enseignante ne l'avait pas pris pour du mépris. Son principal atout auprès de McGo était la décision du Choixpeau à laquelle elle avait assisté dans le bureau de Dumby, sans se douter une seule seconde qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse répartition.

Le professeur de métamorphose avait clairement été surprise mais n'avait rien dit : sil le Choixpeau envoyait une Malfoy à Gryffondor, il devait avoir ses raisons.

- Miss Malfoy, étant donné votre cours séjour parmi nous, le Directeur vous a attribué un dortoir particulier à deux pas d'ici. Je sais que c'est peu commode pour faire connaissance avec vos camarades mais le professeur Dumbledore a insisté.

- Pas de problème, je ne vais pas déranger le dortoir pour un mois.

- Très bien, je vais vous emmener à votre chambre et j'enverrais un élève de septième année vous faire visiter les lieux dans un petit quart d'heure. J'espère trouver un préfet mais ils sont très pris le jour de la rentrée.

Drago hocha la tête en espérant ne pas se trouver face à la belette. Si celui-ci se mettait à draguer il était très sexy dans cette jupe et il le savait il irait surement directement à la crise cardiaque, surtout que Weasley ne devait vraiment pas être un maître en la matière.

McGonagall l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant un tableau où deux chevaliers jouaient aux cartes sur un tronc d'arbre. Enfin, essayaient de cacher combien ils trichaient de manière éhontée serait le mot approprié.

- Le mot de passe est « Cartapuce ». Vous verrez, ces messieurs sont de véritables gentlemen.- assura très sérieusement le professeur de métamorphose pendant que les chevaliers le dévisageaient.

- Bien le bonjour gente demoiselle ! Ainsi c'est vous que nous côtoieront pendant un mois ! Nous sommes ravis, n'est-ce pas Gilbert !

- Mais tout à fait Hubert, parfaitement ! Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour à Poudlard !

- Euh merci.- fit Drago, stupéfait que ce tableau sache déjà de quoi il retournait.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les tableaux sont particulièrement bavards à Poudlard, et puis le professeur Dumbledore a dû les mettre au courant pour l'aménagement de votre chambre.- expliqua McGo qui avait perçu son trouble.

- Oh, d'accord.

- Bien, je vous laisse découvrir. Vous pouvez bien entendu réaménager la décoration si vous le voulez, le professeur Dumbledore a dû rester très sobre, je pense.

- Merci. Bonne soirée,…professeur.

Ce mot lui avait presque arraché la gorge mais il fallait bien être poli s'il voulait gagner des points avec McGo.

- Vous de même mademoiselle. J'espère que votre séjour à Poudlard sera enrichissant.

Drago la remercia d'un signe de tête et McGonagall s'éloigna el le laissant faire connaissance avec Gilbert et Hubert.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDH

« Quelle idée saugrenue, vraiment… »- pensait Minerva McGonagall en revenant vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Elle se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore avait accepté cet échange : Drago Malfoy était allé passer un mois dans l'école de sa cousine et celle-ci était venue ici. Et chose étrange, le Choixpeau l'avait mise à Gryffondore. Elle devait avoir une forte personnalité pour qu'il passe outre la prédestination de son nom. Malfoy ne devait pas être facile à porter si elle avait l'âme d'une Gryffondore.

- Godric est le roi.

- Mais parfaitement professeur, je vous en prie !- s'exclama joyeusement la Grosse Dame en lui livrant le passage.

McGonagall esquissa un sourire : la Grosse Dame avait beau se plaindre toute l'année d'être incessamment dérangée à toute heure par des élèves impertinents, celle-ci était heureuse à la rentrée, oubliant ses précédentes plaintes face à l'ennui profond des deux mois de vacances.

L'irruption de la Directrice de maison dans la salle commune jeta un froid dans l'ambiance joyeuse. Elle se dirigea vers un groupe de cinquièmes années qui bavardaient gaiement autour d'une table :

- Bonsoir jeunes gens, auriez-vous vu les préfets quelque part ?

Les élèves firent non de la tête et McGo étouffa un soupir d'agacement. Elle balaya la salle du regard et aperçut des septièmes années :

- Mr Finnigan, auriez-vous vu Mr Weasley ou Miss Granger ?

- Hermione s'occupe des filles de première année et Ron est parti faire sa ronde.- répondit le jeune homme.- Ils m'ont chargé de surveiller la salle commune.

McGonagall soupira :

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un de septième année qui pourrait accueillir une nouvelle élève qui vient d'arriver ?

Seamus sembla visiblement déçu d'avoir lui-même une occupation. Puis ses yeux brillèrent de malice :

- Je vais trouver quelqu'un, professeur. Où est-elle ?

- Dans la chambre derrière le tableau des chevaliers jouant aux cartes, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Puis-je compter sur vous Mr Finnigan ? Je lui ai dit que quelqu'un lui ferait visiter le château dans une dizaine de minutes.

- J'ai la personne parfaite pour ça, professeur.

- Bien, expliquez-lui de quoi il retourne, j'ai d'autres occupations.

Seamus hocha la tête en souriant et McGonagall disparut derrière le cadre.

- Tu vas envoyer qui ?- demanda Dean assis à côté de lui.

Pour toute réponse, le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit davantage, mystérieux.

Et voilàààààà ! Lol ! C'est un petit chapitre mais le suivant, déjà écrit, est deux fois plus long !

Merci de me lire et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !

A bientôt,

Angedescieux


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le regard de l'ennemi

Harry sortit assez agacé de la salle commune. Il avait bien entendu envie d'aller faire un tour dans le château à la nuit tombée et sur ce point-là Seamus n'avait pas du tout tord. Mais il n'était vraiment que très moyennement enthousiasmé à l'idée de se trimballer une nouvelle pour lui montrer les lieux qu'elle devait absolument connaître pour survivre à Poudlard.

Il avait juste envie de flâner, de s'imprégner à nouveau de ce lieu, glissant impunément dans le château sous sa cape d'invisibilité, allant au hasard sans réfléchir.

Le brun soupira en se disant qu'il allait devoir remettre sa ballade au lendemain. Seamus avait insisté sur le côté officiel de la chose, que McGo lui avait demandé de trouver quelqu'un et qu'il était la personne idéale pour cela vu qu'il connaissait le château comme sa poche, dans la mesure du possible bien sûr.

Voilà donc pourquoi il marchait dans le couloir à la recherche du tableau que son camarade de chambre lui avait vaguement décrit.

C'est alors qu'il avisa un peu plus loin une silhouette de dos à lui, dotée d'une chevelure d'un blond unique et qui était la signature de la famille d'aristos la plus détestable qu'il connaissait.

Seamus aurait-il osé lui faire une blague d'aussi mauvais goût ?! Franchement, pourquoi… ? Non, ça n'avait aucun sens, pourquoi Malfoy aurait-il été là ? C'était vraiment bizarre. Et comment ses cheveux avaient-ils pu autant pousser en deux mois ?! Dans ses souvenirs, les cheveux du blond détesté étaient assez courts, comment auraient-ils pu pousser jusqu'au milieu de son dos aussi rapidement ?!

Stupéfait, Harry s'approcha encore :

- Malfoy ?- demanda t-il avec surprise et l'éternel mépris réservé à son ennemi.

La silhouette sursauta et puis se retourna. Harry écarquilla les yeux : c'était une fille qui se trouvait devant lui. Pas Malfoy, mais une fille aussi blonde que lui. Et pour appuyer la ressemblance, celle-ci haussa un sourcil comme seul Malfoy savait si bien le faire.

- On se connait ?- demanda t-elle de sa voix suave et mélodieuse.

Complètement perdu, Harry eut du mal à percuter qu'elle lui avait posé une question. Un long silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel il mit du temps à assimiler que Malfoy semblait avoir un double féminin.

- Je…je t'ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre.- finit par dire Harry en secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

- Pour mon cousin, je suppose.- fit tout naturellement la jeune fille.

Deuxième choc.

- Tu es la cousine de Malfoy ?

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils se ressemblaient vraiment, enfin du moins dans cette pénombre.

- Tu le connais bien ?

- Euh…si on veut.- répondit Harry dans une grimace.

A cet instant, les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent sur sa cicatrice.

- Oh, je vois, tu es Harry Potter.

- Ouais…Donc je suppose que tu sais que nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde !

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire et Harry se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu Malfoy sourire autrement que de manière hautaine ou méprisante. Il la regarda et aperçut sa cravate aux couleurs rouge et or. Troisième choc :

- Tu…tu es à Gryffondor ?!- s'étouffa presque le brun.

Elle parut presque agacée.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je porte le nom Malfoy que je dois obligatoirement atterrir à Serpentard. Et puis, de toute façon je ne suis là que pour un mois.

- Oh…pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, si je peux me permettre.

- J'ai échangé d'école avec Drago pour un mois.

- Ah, d'accord.

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait du mal à assimiler l'idée qu'il puisse parler avec un membre de la famille Malfoy sans recevoir ou lancer des piques venimeuses et des sous-entendus empoisonnés.

La jeune fille regarda impatiemment dans le couloir.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

La prof de métamorphose a dit que quelqu'un viendrait me faire visiter l'école.

Donc c'était elle la nouvelle.

- C'est moi qu'on envoit.- déclara Harry, toujours aussi gêné.

- Oh.

Elle parut légèrement surprise, voire déstabilisée, mais son visage retrouva une expression neutre une seconde plus tard.

- On y va alors ?- demanda t-elle avec un sourire aimable.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Gilbert et Hubert lui laissèrent l'entrée libre après un bref bavardage afin de savoir s'ils devaient laisser entrer ceux qui le demanderaient à l'avenir, et encore d'autres détails.

La chambre aménagée par Dumbledore relevait plus de l'appartement de deux pièces : la salle de bain et la chambre avec un petit coin salon autour d'une cheminée.

Bien sûr, Dumbledore avait malicieusement glissé beaucoup de rouge et or dans la décoration. Drago ne se fit donc pas prier pour suivre le conseil de McGo, se retenant cependant de trop répandre les couleurs de serpentard, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

Le résultat fut assez satisfaisant, alliant la sobriété des couleurs froides et la convivialité des couleurs chaudes de Gryffondor. Drago bénit intérieurement la malice et l'intelligence de Dumby qui avait utilisé le prétexte d'un court séjour pour lui donner sa propre chambre. Il aurait en effet mal aisé d'expliquer pour quelles raisons il ne pouvait pas aller dans le dortoir des filles (il avait un esprit d'homme tout de même !).

Drago leva les yeux vers la belle horloge en fer forgé trônant au dessus de la cheminée. Un élève allait bientôt arriver pour lui faire découvrir les merveilles de Poudlard. Cette pensée suffit à calmer sa relative bonne humeur d'un coup. Il allait devoir s'extasier devant les prouesses architecturales du château et faire mine d'avoir du mal à mémoriser la localisation des pièces importantes.

Drago soupira. Au lieu de pouvoir profiter de sa dernière soirée de tranquillité, il allait revenir dans sa chambre à une heure indécente avec en plus un très probable mal de crâne à force de devoir feindre l'admiration extatique et une concentration forcenée.

Il poussa le tableau de l'entrée et avança un peu en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor, histoire de ne pas être postée comme une cruche devant les chevaliers tricheurs. Il finit par s'arrêter à quelques mètres de à pour attendre son fameux et déprimant guide. Se demandant quelles horreurs l'attendraient le lendemain, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un approcher.

- Malfoy ?!

Oh, oh, mais il connaissait cette voix ! Drago se retourna- après tout il s'appelait toujours Malfoy-, et reconnut son meilleur pire ennemi, Mister Pote Potty en mille. Bordel, que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi devait-il être le premier Gryffondor qu'il croisait sous sa nouvelle apparence ?!

« Aller Drago, maîtrise-toi… »

- On se connaît ?- demanda t-il en s'efforçant de prendre une voix intriguée.

Et Potter ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de le dévisager comme un débile profond. Ce qu'il était d'ailleurs, comme quoi, chose inattendue et insoupçonnée, Potty avait un minimum de cohérence interne.

Le silence commença à se faire long et Drago craignit que Potter ait saisi un détail lui révélant le pot aux roses. Ça aurait été lui vouer une certaine intelligence, mais après tout, Potter était son ennemi depuis six longues années…

Heureusement, le brun finit par retrouver l'usage de la parole et bredouilla qu'il l'avait pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Eh bien, peut-être qu'il n'était pas si débile que ça en fin de compte !

- Pour mon cousin je suppose.

Autant jouer cartes sur table depuis le début. Il ignorait si Potter était un adepte des potins mais ses potes ne manqueraient certainement pas de l'interroger et il répandrait l'histoire dans toute la tour, ce qui éviterait de futures questions profondément ennuyeuses, lassantes et répétitives.

- Tu es la cousine de Malfoy ?- s'étrangla presque Potter.

« Brillante déduction, vraiment. Nan, t'es définitivement irrécupérable Potty. Aller, jouons le jeu : je suis l'innocente, terriblement sexy cousine ignorante des choses de l'école de son cher et terriblement sexy cousin !

- Tu le connais bien ?

« Eh, eh, bonne question, voyons comment Potter va répondre !

- Euh…si on veut…

« Bouh, c'est nul, t'es pas drôle Potter.  
Aller, c'est Potter quand même, même le dernier bouseux du fin fond du trou du cul du monde est capable de reconnaître la cicatrice de Pote Potter. Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'énerver ça d'ailleurs… »

- Oh, je vois, tu es harry Potter.

« Soyons neutres. Hors de question que je m'extasie devant le Survivant. Manquerait plus que ça, il me reste un minimum de dignité quand même ! Et Potter qui fait la moue. Quoi t'es pas content d'être universellement reconnaissable ? »

- Ouais…Donc je suppose que tu sais que nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde !

« C'est peu dire. Bon alors, est-ce que j'aurais parlé de Potter à mon hypothétique cousine ? Hum… Pour lui dire combien il est moche, chiant et horripilant ? Ouais, on va dire que oui. Aller, un petit sourire mystérieux qui veut tout dire : je vois parfaitement de quoi tu veux parler mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! »

- Tu…tu es à Gryffondor ?!

« C'est bon, pas besoin d'être aussi choqué ! Moi aussi ça me donne des frissons rien que de mettre les pieds dans cette salle commune ! Mais bon, ce cher Choixpeau a fait son chieur, alors on va dire que cousine a une âme de Gryffondore - beurk – et qu'elle s'insurge en bonne et due forme ! »

- Ce n'est pas parce que je porte le nom Malfoy que je dois obligatoirement atterrir à Serpentard. Et puis, de toute façon je ne suis là que pour un mois.

- Oh…pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, si je peux me permettre.

« Mais de quoi je me mêle ? Nan je te permets pas du tout, pour qui tu te prends Potter ! C'est bien parce que je dois répandre mon alibi que je te réponds ! »

- J'ai échangé d'école avec Drago pour un mois.

- Ah, d'accord.

« Quelle éloquence Potter ! En même temps, je ne m'attendais pas à mieux venant de toi. Bon, le coco qui doit me servir de toutou guide, il est où ? Il serait bien gentil de venir me débarrasser du binoclard ! »

- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

« Oui, la personne qui va me permettre de ne plus avoir à te supporter. Aller, casse-toi. »

- C'est moi qu'on envoit.

« Oh non, c'est vraiment pas sport ça. Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être lui ?! Même granger j'aurais préféré ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire la gourde devant cet abruti !  
Bon, se rappeler : je suis une cousine aimable et désireuse de faire connaissance avec les autochtones, dont Potty fait malheureusement partie.

- On y va alors ?

Aller, sourire plein feux sur mes dents parfaitement blanches et c'est parti !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry se mit à marcher dans le couloir, encore un peu sonné : il était en train de faire une visite guidée de Poudlard à la cousine de Malfoy. Pourquoi cette idée lui semblait-elle si irrémédiablement bizarre ?

Il ralentit un peu pour laisser la jeune fille silencieuse calquer son pas sur le sien.

Bon, alors il fallait qu'il montre les endroits importants : la Grande Salle, les salles de cours, la volière, euh…et ensuite ? Il y avait le parc, mais elle trouverait sans doute des filles de Gryffondore pour lui montrer en plein jour. Le terrain de Quiddich, non, elle ne devait certainement pas pratiquer ce sport assez brutal et éreintant, bien trop raffinée qu'elle devait être, comme tous les Malfoy.

Ça n'empêchait pas Malfoy junior de s'y donner à cœur joie mais ce n'était pas pareil. Malfoy aurait toujours la classe et serait toujours raffiné, même vêtu d'un sac poubelle. Et ça, c'était dur de l'admettre, et profondément exaspérant.

Harry examina ladite cousine du coin de l'œil, pour en arriver à la conclusion qu'il devait probablement en être de même pour elle. Il soupira de dépit puis tenta d'éloigner des considérations bien trop déprimantes sur son propre physique.

Assez énervé, il se mit à guider la Gryffondore dans le château, détestant cela à cause des réflexions qu'il ne cessait de se faire à cause d'elle, de sa simple présence.

Ils ne croisèrent personne, même dans le Grande Hall. Tout le monde avait beaucoup mieux à faire que de s'improviser guide dans les couloirs biscornus de la vieille architecture. Harry désigna les énormes battants de bois qui leur faisaient face :

- Donc là-bas, c'est la sortie qui donne sur le parc. Ici, c'est la Grande Salle, où tous les élèves, toutes années confondues, mangent. Il y a cinq tables, chaque maison a la sienne, plus celle des professeurs. Généralement, chacun mange à la table de sa propre maison mais on est libre d'aller manger où l'on veut.

Ils étaient devant les Grandes Portes à présent, et même harry trouvait son propre exposé d'un ennui mortel. Ne supportant plus le silence pesant, il questionna la jeune fille :

- Tu vas être en quelle année ?

- Septième.

- Ah, moi aussi. Tu as choisi des cours ou tu assisteras un peu au hasard ?

- Je suivrai les mêmes que Drago. Je lui fais découvrir certaines matières et vice-versa.

Ils parlèrent de leurs cours communs, comme la DCFM dont tous deux étaient friands, et inévitablement, de potions.

- Je suppose que t'as déjà entendu parler de Rogue.- fit Harry d'une voix morose.

- Je l'ai vu deux ou trois fois au manoir.

- Quelle chance…

- Tu l'aimes bien on dirait.

- Autant que lui. Il est imbuvable. Et profondément injuste. Je sais pas comment il va réagir avec toi, vu que t'es à Gryffondor…- déclara pensivement harry.

Il ne vit pas le regard exaspéré de Drago et poursuivit :

- D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais ça fait très bizarre d'avoir une Malfoy à Gryffondor. Ça va faire toute une histoire, ça c'est sûr…

Et elle ne disait encore rien. Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de se taper un monologue pendant un temps indéfini.

- Je te saoule ?- demanda t-il de but en blanc.

La jeune fille sursauta de surprise et se mit à rire un peu nerveusement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne connais rien à vos histoires. Est-ce si grave que je ne sois pas à Serpentard ?

Harry grimaça :

- Ce n'est pas ça. Mais à Poudlard, Malfoy et Gryffondor n'ont absolument rien à faire ensemble. Ce qui en soit est débile : si le Choixpeau t'as mise dans notre maison, tu dois avoir les qualités nécessaires pour cela… Mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à assimiler. Ton cousin se démène pour faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'un Malfoy a la gêne Serpentard dans le sang, donc les gens risquent d'être surpris, voire choqués. Pour ma part, si tu es à Gryffondor, c'est un souhait personnel. Le Choixpeau t'écoute. Je suppose que tu dois tout de même avoir des côtés serpentards. Comme tout le monde en fait.

- Même Harry Potter ?- demanda Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

- Même Harry Potter.- rigola Harry.

- Sérieux ?- s'étonna le blond.

« Impossible, y a pas plus stupidement Gryffondor que Potty. »

Le brun se tortilla, mal à l'aise : il avait sans s'en rendre compte commencé à raconter sa vie alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas !

- En fait, j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard.- avoua t-il en grimaçant.

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent de stupeur : Potty à Serpentard, on aurait vraiment tout vu !

Il imagina un instant combien les choses auraient été différentes si le Choixpeau avait suivi son intuition première. Il s'imagina ami avec le Gryffondor, semant la terreur dans tout Poudlard : le Survivant et l'héritier Malfoy. Il grimaça à son tour : cela aurait vraiment été bizarre, faux. Comment Potter et lui auraient-ils pu être autre chose qu'ennemis jurés ?

Harry poussa la porte de la Volière, mortifié d'avoir laissé passer un tel aveu. Tout était plongé dans le noir et le bruit réveilla les volatiles dont les yeux fauves se mirent à briller dans le noir. Un lumos et il expliqua le fonctionnement du courireir, et tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Drago hochait la tête de temps en temps, sans réellement écouter le débit de paroles. Est-ce que sa vie aurait été différente si dès le début une rivalité en tous points ne l'avait pas opposé à Potter ? Comment les choses se seraient passées si Potter avait atterri à Serpentard ?

« En fait, j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard. »

Pourquoi dans ce cas-là était-il dans la maison la plus opposée, la maison ennemie ?

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé à Serpentard ?- ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, alors qu'ils repartaient dans le couloir.

Harry grimaça à nouveau : il avait espéré que la jeune fille oublierait cette malencontreuse révélation.

- Je ne voulais pas.

- Pourquoi ? On t'avait toujours bassiné sur le côté obscur des Serpentards ?- demanda mornement Drago.

Drago vit le jeune homme faire une tête bizarre. Son visage s'était assombri et il regardait les ténèbres avec gravité.

- La première fois où j'ai entendu parler des différentes maisons, et donc de Serpentard, c'était dans le Poudlard express, avant d'arriver ici pour la première fois.

Drago le regarda, ébahi : c'était le plus basique ! Les maisons, les fondateurs, les rivalités ! C'était l'essence-même de Poudlard.

- Je ne connaissais pas l'existence de Poudlard, de la magie ou de quoi que ce soit en rapport à cela quelques jours avant d'arriver ici. C'est Hagrid, le garde chasse qui m'a annoncé tout cela le jour de mon onzième anniversaire.

Drago se rendit compte qu'il buvait les paroles et que cette histoire l'intéressait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu : comment par Merlin le Survivant avait-il pu ignorer aussi longtemps l'existence du monde magique ?!

Lui, dès qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il avait baigné dans cet univers, attendant avec des frémissements d'impatience le jour où il irait enfin à Poudlard, pour être réparti à Serpentard à son tour, perpétuant la tradition Malfoy.

- Tes moldus ne t'ont pas parlé de la magie ?- lâcha t-il avant de pouvoir se retenir.

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, interrogateur. Drago remercia silencieusement Merlin d'être en train de parler à la star du monde magique, à la vie mondialement connue.

- Tout le monde sait que ce sont des moldus qui t'ont élevé.- dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

La surprise disparut derrière l'agacement :

- Je déteste ça…- grommela le Gryffondor en se massant les temps.

- De quoi ?

- Que tout le monde connaisse ma vie ! C'est exaspérant ! Y a des gens qui en savent plus sur mon passé que moi-même !

Drago le regarda sans rien dire. Il n'aurait au grand jamais imaginé que Potter détestait vraiment sa célébrité. Cette idée lui donnait vraiment une impression bizarre, aussi préféra t-il rediriger la conversation vers ce qui l'intéressait :

- Pourquoi as-tu refusé d'aller à Serpentard si tu n'en connaissais pas grand-chose ?

Harry émit un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à un grondement animal. Il agissait un peu comme un lion en cage, ne souhaitant vraiment pas révéler la partie la plus importante de cette histoire.

Il finit par soupirer et parla d'une voix presque inaudible, réticente et douloureuse :

- C'est à cause de ton cousin.

- Quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans moi ? »

Merlin, il n'aimait vraiment pas parler de ça, pourquoi avait-il ressenti le besoin de combler le silence et de dire quelque chose ?! Le voilà qui révélait quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur à une parfaite inconnue !

- Il…il a insulté les premiers sorciers de mon âge qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Les premières personne à avoir manifesté une sympathie pour moi, il les a mises plus bas que terre, avec déjà cet insupportable mépris. C'est stupide comme raisonnement, mais quand le Choixpeau m'a parlé de Serpentard, j'ai refusé de toutes mes forces, parce que…je ne voulais pas être comme lui.

Drago fouilla dans sa mémoire et se rappela vaguement avoir en effet insulté Weasley. Quoi de plus normal ? C'était ce qu'on attendait d'un Malfoy !

- Allons, ça ne pouvait pas être les premières, tu es célèbre, tout le monde est sympathique avec toi !- s'exclama Drago avec une certaine amertume.

Harry s'assombrit encore plus si possible. Il n'avait pas envie de lui raconter son enfance ou quoi que ce soit. Elle était la cousine de Malfoy. Même si elle semblait différente de lui, elle pourrait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte lâcher la pitoyable histoire de sa vie entre le fromage et le dessert au manoir Malfoy. Et il ne voulait pas donner le bâton pour se faire battre. Il en avait assez des sarcasmes blessants du Serpentard. Et si la vérité lui parvenait aux oreilles, le Gryffondor ne doutait pas qu'il s'empresserait de l'utiliser pour se moquer de lui, trouvant encore une fois une faille toujours douloureusement ouverte.

Il ne dit rien, même si la Gryffondore laissait planer son regard sur lui, attendant visiblement qu'il poursuive son histoire. Il ne voulait pas être désobligeant avec elle, après tout elle n'y était pour rien si elle s'appelait Malfoy, et encore moins si elle avait le dernier des abrutis pour cousin.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis à Gryffondor et fier de l'être.

Drago fit la moue : il avait patiemment attendu que Potty finisse son introspection poussée et lui il changeait de sujet ! Ces Gryffondors !

Mais il voulait savoir, lui, pourquoi quelques petites insultes de rien du tout avait pu affecter Potty au point de se refuser l'accès à la plus illustre des maisons de Poudlard ! A l'époque, ils ne se connaissaient même pas ! Bon d'accord, il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et être héritier de la famille Malfoy, ce n'était pas rien. Mais Potty lui avait dit qu'il ne connaissait rien au monde des sorciers - comment était-ce possible, franchement ?!- donc il ne devait probablement jamais avoir entendu parler de la famille Malfoy.

Drago s'abîma dans sa réflexion, laissant le brun dans un silence soulagé.

S'il suivait son raisonnement, Potter, lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlé pour la première fois sur les marches de l'école, ne savait pas qui Drago Malfoy était. En fait, il avait juste été le garçon qui avait insulté Weasley dernier du nom.

Le jeune homme si dit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Pour lui, l'insupportable gamin qu'était déjà le Survivant, célèbre depuis ses un an, avait délibérément refusé, par pure provocation, de lui serrer la main. Parce qu'il devait avoir une si haute estime de lui que même un Malfoy n'était pas digne de lui serrer la main.

Mais apparemment, ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Il s'était senti snobé et offensé alors qu'en fait Potter s'était juste insurgé contre ses insultes envers Weasley.

Drago éprouva tout à coup un imposant mal de tête. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ces réflexions qui, s'il s'écoutait, remettaient en cause tout ce qu'il avait toujours pensé sur Potter. Pourquoi cet abruti avait-il eu besoin de lui dire ça ? Ne pouvait-il pas laisser tout comme cela avait toujours été entre eux ?

Il regarda la silhouette du Gryffondor marchant calmement dans la pénombre, à un mètre de lui. Il semblait lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées. C'était affolant de le voir ainsi, aussi peu sur ses gardes. Rien que cette vision le démangeait : il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir profiter de cette faiblesse offerte et inconsciente.

Pendant six longues années, il n'avait vu qu'un Potter frémissant de rage, énervé ou tendu. Jamais une vraie faille. Et là d'un coup, il la lui présentait sur un plateau sans qu'il l'ait demandé ! Potter était vraiment inconscient ! Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer une seule seconde qu'il n'en profiterait pas ?

Bien sûr, il avait pendant un instant oublié qu'il n'était plus Drago mais sa cousine.

Pas Drago. C'était donc aussi simple ?! Il suffisait qu'il ne soit pas lui pour que le Gryffondor baisse sa garde ? C'était flatteur. Et puis d'un autre côté, ça ne l'était pas.

Drago secoua vigoureusement la tête de droit à gauche : non, non, non et non, il ne pouvait pas réellement éprouver cette espèce d'amertume ! Pourquoi aurait-il dû ressentir autre chose que de la fierté en se rendant compte qu'avec tous les autres Potter était normal ? Justement, il était le seul à pouvoir le mettre dans cet état, il n'était pas comme les autres, jamais ! Le seul capable de lui inspirer une telle haine, un tel dégoût, un tel mépris…

« Bordel, pourquoi je pense à ça ?! »

Et Drago redoubla d'efforts pour sortir des idées aussi incongrues de son cerveau.

- Tu t'endors ?- demanda la voix grave et amusée de l'autre Gryffondor.

Le blondinet sursauta :

- Pardon ?

- Je sais pas, tu secouais la tête dans tous les sens.

- Ah oui. Nan, je pensais à des choses déplaisantes.

- Oh. De toute façon, je n'ai pas trop envie de m'éterniser après le couvre-feu.

« Comme si ça te dérangeait d'habitude ! Tu crois que personne ne sait que tu pars en vadrouille la nuit dans l'école Potter ? Ce mec est vraiment innocent ! »

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le portrait des Gryffondors.

- Godric est le roi.- murmura t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le tableau pivota et Drago se rendit compte que Potter attendait qu'il entre pour le faire lui-même.

« Oh Merlin, Potter est galant ! Berk, berk, berk ! Vite, vite, vite penser à autre chose ! »

- Euh…en fait j'ai ma propre chambre.

- Ah bon ?- fit le brun en haussant des sourcils étonnés.

- Ouais, vu que je ne reste pas longtemps, votre Directeur a trouvé plus pratique de ne pas déranger le dortoir des filles juste pour un mois.

- Oh d'accord.- T'es loin ?- demanda t-il, neutre.

« Si elle me dit que c'est à l'autre bout du château, je me jette de la Tour d'Astronomie. »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce ce qu'il me fait encore le Potter, il ne peut pas se mêler de ses affaires ?! »

- Non, un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

- Oh, cool.

« Ouais !! Dodoooo ! »

« C'est quoi ce sourire Potter ? T'es vraiment bizarre Potter, m'approche pas ! »

- Bon, bah alors bienvenue. Je sais que cette visite devait être soporifique et ennuyeuse, mais bon, faut croire que je ne suis pas fait pour être guide.- déclara Harry en haussant les épaules.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- Mais non, c'était très intéressant.- le contredit-il en ne pensant bien entendu pas à sa visite, mais à tout ce qu'il avait appris en si peu de temps sur son ennemi juré.

- Oh, vraiment ? Il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup ! Je me serais déjà endormi moi !- sourit-il.

« Ce mec aime se dévaloriser ou quoi ? »

- J'espère que tu te plairas à Poudlard et que tu n'auras pas trop de problèmes… Euh, en fait je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles…- poursuivit le garçon, gêné.

Et avec horreur, Drago se sentit lui-même sourire et se présentant :

- Cléo.

Harry sourit, amusé.

- Quoi ?- fit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Il est très bien mon prénom ! J'ai eu du mal à le trouver alors t'as pas intérêt à te foutre de lui ! C'est super dur de trouver un prénom féminin qui ne soit pas ridicule ! »

- Non, non rien. Je me disais que vous les Malfoy, vous ne faites jamais rien à moitié. Il faut toujours que vous sortiez du lot, même en matière de prénom.

Drago fit la moue : si Potter se mettait à insulter sa famille, il n'aurait plus aucune raison pour ne pas être désagréable avec lui. Est-ce que lui il disait à quel point son prénom était commun et insipide ?! Bon, il ne connaissait aucun autre Harry, c'est vrai, mais bon !

Oula, ça fait vraiment bizarre de penser ça ! Nan, Potter c'est parfait, on va rester à ce niveau !

Le Serpentard assez perturbé regarda le visage presque rêveur de son interlocuteur. Oula, il lui faisait quoi là le Potter ! Va t-en démon, sort cette expression poufsouffle de lui !

- C'est vraiment joli en fait. Je ne connais personne qui s'appelle Cléo.

Il lui tendit la main en souriant :

- Enchanté Cléo. Appelle-moi Harry, enfin si tu veux bien.

Drago fixa une demie seconde avec indécision la main tendue devant lui.

- Egalement enchantée…Harry.

Et le jeune homme sourit en serrant sa main.

« Qui aurait dit que je serrerais un jour la main de Potter ?! »

Ce soir-là, tous deux se sentirent étrangement différents. Drago était plus perturbé qu'il n'aurait dû l'être par ce qu'il avait appris, d'autant plus qu'il avait la ferme conviction qu'il avait bien plus de non-dits qu'il n'en paraissait derrière ces quelques mots. Et cela l'intriguait.

Et Harry, eh bien, le fait de ne pas détester dans la seconde un Malfoy était assez nouveau pour lui. Il restait perplexe face à ce qu'il avait dit sur sa première année. Il n'y avait plus pensé depuis longtemps et rien que cette présence nouvelle et inattendue avait suffi à faire remonter tous ses souvenirs et impressions.

Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se sentir réellement méfiant avec elle ? Elle ressemblait furieusement à son cousin et pourtant, ce n'était pas lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas entendu une seule insulte ni subi une attitude méprisante et hautaine de la part d'un Malfoy. Peut-être pourrait-il s'entendre avec elle, même s'il ne parvenait pas bien à définir l'impression qu'elle lui avait laissée.

Le seul point positif de tout ça, c'était que pendant un mois de sa vie à Poudlard, il serait tranquille. Il n'aurait plus à redouter de croiser son ennemi à chaque coin de couloir. Et les Serpentards auraient certainement mieux à faire que de l'enquiquiner. Sans leur chef, il y avait des chances pour qu'ils soient désorganisés.

Et d'autre part, une Malfoy à Gryffondor aurait de quoi les occuper pendant un certain temps. Elle n'avait rien demandé mais il ne faisait pour lui aucun doute que dès le lendemain, la jeune fille serait au centre de l'attention.

Pour une fois, il ne serait pas sous les feux de la rampe. Il en éprouvait un soulagement libérateur, même s'il compatissait au sort de la nouvelle Gryffondore.

Décidément, ce moi s'annonçait totalement novateur dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

Voilà chers lecteurs! L'attente a été longue parce que j'avais un peu perdu l'inspiration, mais c'est revenu! J'attends d'avoir internet pour avoir un rythme de publication un peu plus soutenu! Merci à tous de me lire et pour vos reviews!

A bientot,

Angedescieux


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous, merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, je pense avoir répondu individuellement à chacun ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre cette fois, bon j'avoue, cinq mois c'est honteux, je me cache... Bonne lecture quand même!

Chapitre 7 : Le regard des autres

Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, il se demanda vaguement où il était. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de voir des couleurs chaudes dès le matin. C'est que ça agressait les rétines ces choses-là !

Il grogna en se rappelant qu'il était à Poudlard et qu'aujourd'hui allait être un jour décisif pour le mois à venir. De son attitude dépendrait celle des autres. Et leur réaction d'aujourd'hui définirait comment ils allaient agir avec lui pendant toute cette période.

Il se leva et entreprit de s'habiller méticuleusement : il connaissait les Serpentards et savait que le moindre détail de travers, la moindre imperfection, serait source de commentaires. Au moins il avait un allié là-bas !

Drago avait réfléchi et s'était dit qu'en fait rien ne l'empêchait de fréquenter Blaise. Ils avaient très bien pu se rencontrer au Manoir Malfoy pendant les vacances et devenir amis. Personne ne trouverait ça bizarre et cela lui donnerait de nombreux atouts en plus d'un réconfort certain : il montrerait aux Serpentards qu'il n'était pas si Gryffondor que ça vu qu'il était ami avec un Serpentard. Et puis, il était certain que cela rassurerait aussi d'une certaine manière les membres de sa nouvelle maison s'il se « montrait » trop gryffondor.

Cette pensée le réconforta : il aurait un soutien non négligeable en la personne de Blaise, le seul à être au courant de sa situation à Poudlard. Bon, il y avait aussi Dumbledore, mais même si maintenant il lui apparaissait moins gâteux et plus sympathique, il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller lui raconter sa vie. Enfin, seulement s'il lui arrivait quelque chose directement en lien avec l'Epreuve d'Altérité.

Drago passa soigneusement son uniforme parfaitement repassé. Heureusement que la robe de sorcier cachait un peu cette jupe qu'il trouvait tout à coup beaucoup trop courte ! Il avait bien entendu des jambes magnifiquement féminines mais il tenait un peu à s'habituer à ce vêtement avant d'envisager de se pavaner avec.

Le blond coiffa ses cheveux en une queue de cheval ni trop haute (trop stricte) ni trop basse (trop négligé). Il aimait la manière dont les mèches balayaient son dos et se promit fermement de laisser pousser ses cheveux lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé sa condition originale. Et plus de gel du tout, définitivement.

Le jeune homme fouilla dans ses affaires et tomba sur le nécessaire à maquillage acheté par sa mère. Il hésita et se dit que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée de se lancer là-dedans aujourd'hui. En attendant, le naturel serait de mise.

D'un sortilège, il changea la couleur de ses yeux en bleu clair. Le gris aurait certainement attiré les soupçons avec une trop grande ressemblance. Il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un ait fait attention à ce détail la veille mais aujourd'hui, Drago savait qu'on le dévisagerait de la tête aux pieds et que chaque détail serait minutieusement enregistré par le regard des autres.

Le blond soupira en se disant que pour la première fois de sa scolarité, il n'irait pas prendre son petit déjeuner à la table des Serpentards. Il devait se fondre à la masse des Gryffons et cela ne le réjouissait pas particulièrement. Ils n'avaient pas de savoir vivre. Il suffisait de regarder la Belette ingurgiter tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée pour le savoir. Franchement, il ne savait pas ce que Blaise pouvait lui trouver.

Drago jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son miroir pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien laissé passer. Le moindre détail insignifiant pouvait mener à l'identité véritable de cette prétendue cousine Malfoy qui n'avait jamais existé. Il chassa un pli imaginaire et enroula autour de son cou l'écharpe rouge et or qui lui allait évidemment moins bien que l'écharpe de Serpentard. Il était fait pour les couleurs sombres qui contrastaient et mettaient en valeur sa peau et ses cheveux clairs.

Répondant aux bonjours de Gilbert et Hubert, il fit pivoter le tableau et sortit dans le couloir. Réfrénant son assurance naturelle, Drago s'avança en direction de la Grande Salle en s'efforçant de paraître incertain quant au chemin à suivre.

Bien évidemment, il parvint sans encombre dans la pièce principale de Poudlard. Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes et un bon nombre d'élèves étaient déjà attablés et dégustaient leur petit déjeuner.

Drago inspira un bon coup et s'efforça de garder un visage impassible. Il marcha jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors et s'assit à une place libre. Le trio infernal n'avait pas encore débarqué ni la majorité des septièmes années. Il se demanda vaguement ce que Potter avait bien pu raconter, ou plutôt, ce qu'on avait réussi à lui soutirer.

Le nouveau Gryffondor entreprit de prendre son petit déjeuner, indifférent aux regards curieux qu'on lui lançait de temps en temps. Les places se remplirent peu à peu, le laissant isolé. Les élèves n'osaient pas l'aborder ou bien ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Ça le mettait légèrement sur les nerfs, il préférait sans aucun doute un coup d'éclat à ce silence chargé de questions.

Heureusement, ou pas, le trio se décida à faire son apparition, s'asseyant aux trois places restantes, à côté de lui.

« Super, la Belette en face de moi pour le petit déjeuner, j'ai plus faim. Et comble du bonheur, le Survivant à côté de moi, encore la gueule dans le pâté. »

Personne ne dit quoi que ce soit, bien trop occupé à remplir son assiette. Et puis Hermione finit par émerger de son bol de café, regardant nonchalamment la tablée jusqu'à tomber sur lui. Elle haussa les sourcils, son cerveau de première de la classe tournant à plein régime. Hésitant manifestement à parler, elle finit par laisser la curiosité s'imposer :

- Salut, tu es nouvelle ?- demanda t-elle aimablement.

Ses deux amis sursautèrent et regardèrent à qui la Gryffondore s'adressait. Les pupilles du Survivant mirent quelques secondes à faire le point et à le reconnaître.

- Oh salut, j'avais même pas grillé que t'étais là ! Chu pas du matin ! Ça va, t'as pas eu de problèmes pour trouver ?

- Nan ça va, j'ai suivi tout le monde.

- Harry ?- le rappela la voix d'Hermione.- Vous vous connaissez ?

- Hum, pas vraiment. Je lui ai fait visiter l'école hier soir, expliqua t-il en mâchouillant un toast. Cléo, voici Hermione Granger, la fille désespérément plus intelligente que tout le monde et accessoirement ma meilleure amie. Là c'est Ronald Weasley, mais plutôt Ron parce qu'il n'aime pas.  
Mione, Ron, voici Cléo…Malfoy.

Une seconde de silence s'écoula avant qu'il y ait une quelconque réaction. Les yeux des deux Gryffondors avaient entre temps voyagé jusqu'à son insigne de Gryffondor bien visible.

- Hum…enchantée Cléo, articula Hermione. Tu es… ?

- La cousine de Malfoy, termina le Survivant sans vraiment prêter attention à leurs réactions.

- Oh, fut la seule chose que put dire Hermione.

Drago serra les dents et offrit un mince sourire.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Jamais il ne s'était autant ennuyé au cours d'un petit déjeuner. Les trois Gryffondors avaient été plus muets que des carpes depuis LA révélation et n'avaient plus posé de questions. Un peu dépité (c'est vrai après tout, à quoi s'était-il attendu de la part de ces dégénérés ?), il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle.

Heureusement, et là il remercia mille fois Merlin, le destin avait posé Blaise sur son chemin. Il se contrôla pour ne pas s'élancer vers le Serpentard mais ne put retenir un grand sourire quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

- Blaise ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? claironna t-il d'une voix amicale.

Un groupe de mecs de sixième année passa en lançant des regards envieux au grand brun qui connaissait la nouvelle super canon.

- Salut Cléo ! Oui merci, et toi ? Ça va tu t'y retrouves ?

Ils s'éloignèrent dans un couloir qui mine de rien était désert, en échangeant des civilités qu'auraient échangé Blaise et la cousine de Drago. Lorsqu'ils furent certains d'être seuls, le nouveau Gryffondor relâcha son expression souriante et se permit un soupir désabusé. Blaise rigola et se permit de demander :

- Alors, comment ça se passe ? T'es arrivé quand ?

- Hier soir. McGo n'y a vu que du feu. Tu te rends compte que le vieux fou a demandé au Choixpeau de faire une fausse répartition !

- Il a tout prévu dis donc ! Normal, s'il est passé par là lui aussi… Eh, t'imagine, Dumbledore en femme ?

- T'inquiètes pas que ça m'a déjà traversé l'esprit…

- Et ensuite, la vieille peau t'a mis dans le dortoir des filles ? Si je n'étais pas gay, je dirais que tu as un sacré bol !

- Hinhin… Non, Dumby m'a attribué une chambre indépendante.

Le Serpentard émit un sifflement :

- Cool la vie !

- Attend, j'ai dû me coltiner Potter toute la soirée, ça ce n'était pas un cadeau…

- Raconte ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Ça a dû être marrant n'empêche !

Drago fit une moue mi-figue mi-raisin et lui narra rapidement sa soirée de la veille.

- Putain, Potter un Serpent ! Alors là ! Pas possible ! T'es sûr qu'il ne t'a pas raconté n'importe quoi pour t'intéresser ?

- Blaise, je vois mal Potty se vanter de ça. On aurait dit qu'il avait fait la gaffe du siècle.

- Pauvre type, renier sa nature comme ça… soupira le brun avec un air dramatique et un sourire amusé.

- Rigole bien, ce n'est pas toi qui doit le supporter !

- Allons, s'il a failli aller à Serpentard, il doit avoir un potentiel exploitable, argumenta philosophiquement Blaise pour lui remonter le moral.

- Eh bah il est bien caché le soi-disant potentiel, fit Drago avec une moue de martyr désespéré.

Son ami lui tapota le dos d'un air faussement compatissant qui fit aussitôt quitter au blond sa prétendue expression « au bord de l'agonie ».

- Tu sais, la transformation est encore plus flippante quand t'es une fille. Evite de faire le coup aux Gryffons ou ils ne vont pas s'en remettre.

- Blaisou, je t'adore tu sais, mais compte tenu de ce que je sais sur toi par rapport à Monsieur-je-m'empiffre-le-plus-possible, j'éviterai de taquiner le point sensible.

Le Serpentard eut le bon goût de paraître un tantinet coupable puis demanda, pour faire diversion :

- Alors, tu crois que tu vas survivre ?

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. D'ailleurs, j'ai un cours de potions dans un quart d'heure. Et toi ?

- Métamorphose dans une heure.

- Tu m'accompagnes ?

Blaise se mordit la lèvre :

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je ne voudrais pas que tout foire à cause de moi.

- Tu es mignon mais j'ai ma théorie. Viens, je vais t'expliquer en chemin.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux cachots où attendaient déjà quelques Gryffondors, Blaise était convaincu qu'il pouvait en effet voir Drago sans éveiller aucun soupçon mais qu'en plus il lui rendait service en le faisant. Ignorant les regards interrogateurs et scrutateurs des rouge et or, il continua sa discussion avec son ami.

Ils avaient en chemin mis en place une fausse conversation dont le but était de mettre malencontreusement et l'air de rien au courant les curieux petits Gryffondors de la vie de la nouvelle : les vacances au manoir Malfoy, une petite anecdote par-ci, un souvenir par-là, le tout sur un ton ni trop haut pour ne pas couvrir les autres conversations, ni trop bas pour que tout cela tombe dans les oreilles avides de potins.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur Rogue et Blaise souhaita bonne chance à sa chère amie avant de la regarder pénétrer dans la salle de potions.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

A peine Cléo s'était-elle levée et éloignée de la table des Gryffondors qu'Hermione fendit les airs tels un faucon sur le pauvre Harry Potter pas réveillé et pas du matin.

- Mais enfin Harry, tu aurais pu nous le dire ! s'exclama t-elle, presque vexée de ne pas avoir eu l'information.

Le brun émergea des tréfonds du pot de confiture à la groseille en haussant les sourcils. Hermione émit un très long soupir à propos des gens vraiment pas au taquet et trop dans le pâté le matin et indiqua du menton la silhouette aux longs cheveux blonds qui passait à l'instant les portes de la Grande Salle. Les yeux verts reconnurent Cléo avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne dans le Hall.

- Ahhh… Mais écoute Hermione, c'était hier soir, j'étais au courant de rien moi !

- Et ce matin alors ? Ça nous aurait évité le choc et le fait de ressembler à deux poissions rouges pendant cinq minutes.

- Cha chest vrai, opina tout à coup Ron avec un peu de jaune d'œuf sur le menton et le reste de l'œuf dans la bouche.

Les deux Gryffondors haussèrent un sourcil face à l'intervention inhabituelle de Ron, qui normalement, se contentait de manger à une heure si matinale.

- J'avais oublié. Tu sais bien que je dors encore à moitié.

- Comme si, ça, je pouvais l'oublier ! s'exclama la brune avec fatalisme. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce genre de choses n'est pas sensée te passer vaguement par la tête. Mince Harry, c'est la cousine de Malfoy !

- Oui, et alors ?

- Mais elle est à Gryffondor !

Le brun la dévisagea et sans comprendre pourquoi, il sentit l'agacement le gagner.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que toi, tu puisses dire ça. Toi, Hermione Granger, qui sait mieux que personne ce que c'est que d'être victime de l'intolérance et de la discrimination, assena durement Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il y eut un profond silence pendant lequel le visage d'Hermione se décomposa et où elle sembla rapetisser et se tasser sur sa chaise.

- Je…je suis débile, n'est-ce pas ? finit-elle par dire avec un malaise évident, en se tordant nerveusement les doigts.

Harry eut un geste agacé de la main.

- C'est justement parce que tu es sans doute la personne la plus intelligente sue je connaisse que tu vas oublier ces préjugés, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, hum… Harry, pourquoi tu la défends ? intervint Ron avec une voix intriguée. C'est la cousine de Malfoy quoi… Depuis quand on a envie de connaître un Malfoy ?

- Parce que j'ai discuté avec elle hier soir et qu'elle n'est pas comme son cousin, ou du moins elle n'en a pas l'air !

- Oh.

Ron semblait manifestement peser le pour et le contre pour savoir si cet argument suffisait à dissocier le mot Malfoy de la jeune fille.

- Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal du tout… lâcha t-il à voix haute.

Hermione eut soudain l'air très vexée, alors que ses pommettes viraient au rouge tomate. Harry esquissa un petit sourire face à la réaction de sa meilleure amie et ne résista pas à l'appel du vieux sous-entendu vicieux et mal placé.

- Si tu craques pour les grandes blondes aux yeux bleus, je ne peux pas te contredire Ron.

Le tout agrémenté d'un sourire parfaitement hypocrite qui sembla tirer le rouquin de sa réflexion. Tout comme sa voisine de table, il prit une belle couleur rouge et bafouilla, gêné :

- Euh, enfin, tu sais bien…elle n'est pas forcément mon style…

Harry eut un sourire qui ne dit rien qui vaille à son ami :

- Vraiment Ronald ? Et c'est quoi ton style ?

Le rouquin prit une expression encore plus confuse si possible et Hermione eut l'air soudain très intéressée par la conversation. Harry quant à lui contemplait ses amis en se demandant s'ils finiraient par se mettre ensemble un jour. Ils étaient soudain très susceptibles quand il s'agissait de l'un ou de l'autre, mais rien de plus. Ils stagnaient au stade de la chicanerie.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, Ron avait habillement détourné la conversation sur le fait très palpitant qu'ils avaient Potions en premier cours de la journée. Et il avait tout à coup ressenti le besoin urgent et impromptu de parler à Neville à propos d'un sujet de la plus haute importance selon lui.

Resté seul en compagnie d'Hermione, Harry eut tout le loisir de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le rouquin, scrutant ses gestes avec mauvaise humeur. Le brun eut cette fois le bon goût de garder sa langue dans sa bouche et c'est donc dans le silence qu'ils parvinrent aux cachots. La porte était déjà ouverte et les trois Gryffondors s'y engouffrèrent.

Hermione se planta sans un mot à leurs places habituelles au fond. La plupart des élèves était déjà installée par paire. Ron se tenait, un peu hésitant, entre deux tables. En contournant sa longue silhouette, Harry aperçut la chevelure blonde de Cléo qui était assise seule à une table.

Avant qu'il ait pu esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un sourire moqueur, Hermione avait lancé un regard plus que meurtrier au rouquin qui s'empressa de prendre place auprès de la brunette. Il jeta un sourire un peu coupable à Harry qui se retrouvait ainsi seul.

- Mr Potter, vous voulez peut-être que je vous aide à trouver une place ? demanda la voix faussement mielleuse de Rogue qui était entre temps revenu de sa réserve avec les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion du jour.

Harry fit la moue et allait se diriger vers une table vide mais Rogue intervint de nouveau :

- Mr Potter, pourriez-vous me rappeler en quel cours vous vous trouvez ?

Le Gryffondor faillit lâcher un profond soupir mais se força à répondre :

- Il paraît que c'est un cours de potions, monsieur, répliqua t-il, intérieurement fier de sa réponse à double sens.

Rogue l'avait perçu, il en était certain, car il mit quelques secondes à reprendre la parole :

- C'en est un, Mr Potter, même si votre cerveau atrophié a encore du mal à l'assimiler. Sinon vous auriez percuté que depuis six ans, nous travaillons par paires, fit-il d'une voix glaciale. Inutile donc de vous isoler, il y a une place à côté de la demoiselle qui se trouve près de vous.

Harry serra les dents face à l'insulte et s'assit où l'infâme professeur de potions lui avait dit de s'installer.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Lorsque le popotin du sauveur du monde sorcier atterrit sur la chaise voisine à la sienne, Drago se demanda pourquoi le sort s'acharnait ainsi contre lui. C'est vrai, quel était le pourcentage de chance pour qu'il se retrouve encore avec Potter en moins de vingt-quatre heures ?

Rogue l'avait fait exprès, c'était obligé. Il n'avait pas été mis au courant pour l'Epreuve d'Altérité mais il savait parfaitement que la famille Malfoy ne comportait aucune cousine dans son arbre généalogique. Il avait dû se demander ce qui se passait en le voyant arriver avec cette apparence et Drago savait bien qu'il aurait droit à un petit entretien particulier à la fin du cours.

Peut-être que lui infliger Potter pendant deux heures était sa manière de se venger pour ne pas avoir été mis au courant de toute l'histoire. Parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'une vengeance étant donné que sous cette apparence, il ne pourrait pas se permettre les coups bas qu'il accomplissait en tant que Drago Malfoy et qu'étrangement Rogue ne voyait pas.

Il allait devoir supporter le binoclard mais aussi collaborer avec lui, qui en plus de tout le reste, était nul en Potions ! Heureusement que le sang Malfoy lui rappelait à chaque instant le contrôle de soi…

A la limite du désespoir, le blond lança un coup d'œil à Potter et fut surpris de ne pas le voir dans le même état que lui. Il semblait légèrement contrarié mais rien de plus. Et sans qu'il pût s'en empêcher, une réflexion à double tranchant vint frapper son esprit : si Rogue l'avait forcé à s'asseoir à côté de Drago au lieu de Cléo, il n'aurait certainement pas fait cette tête.

Cette pensée le poursuivit pendant tout le cours : Drago ne cessait de faire la comparaison entre les actes de Potter et ceux qu'il aurait fait s'il avait été en présence de sa véritable apparence. Quand à cet instant le Gryffondor était poli et aimable avec lui, était-ce pare que Cléo était une Gryffondore aussi ou tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas Drago ?

Ce travail mental très perturbant fit qu'il sortit des cachots assez épuisé. Heureusement, maintenant il avait Runes et là-bas, il était certain que Potter ne le suivrait pas, étant donné qu'il n'était qu'un vers de terre pas assez intelligent pour pouvoir suivre ce cours.

Malheureusement, s'il avait raison au sujet du Gryffondor, Drago avait oublié un petit détail de taille : si Harry Potter n'avait jamais assisté à un cours de Runes de sa vie, ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermione Granger.

Et malheureusement pour Drago, Hermione Granger était non seulement très intelligente mais aussi très curieuse.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione n'avait cessé de jeter des coups d'œil à la blonde assise devant elle. Et au rouquin qui lui servait de partenaire de Potions et accessoirement d'ami. La Cléo Malfoy ne lui plaisait déjà pas. Ça n'avait évidemment rien à voir avec la remarque de Ron au sujet de son physique. C'est sûr, c'était sans aucun doute pour compenser le fait qu'elle n'avait rien dans le crâne. Une fille superficielle et sans intérêt qui vouait un culte éternel à son apparence. Vraiment, les garçons étaient tellement aveugles !

La brune s'était dit que Ron finirait bien par se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait rien dans la tête et là il ne dirait plus qu'elle était « pas mal du tout ».

Rassurée, Hermione avait entrepris la concoction de sa potion en toute tranquillité. Mademoiselle blondasse se ridiculiserait bientôt par son ignorance et là elle triompherait avec sa préparation proche de la perfection.

La Gryffondore avait passé le cours à observer les gestes de Cléo et avait vite perdu son assurance. Elle était organisée, méthodique et soigneuse. Et suivait les instructions avec une facilité égale à la sienne.

A la fin du cours, sa mauvaise humeur était de nouveau là : la potion de Cléo et Harry était d'un bleu limpide, tout comme la sienne. Contenant sa rage, Hermione versa son échantillon dans une fiole en se disant que si l'hypothèse de l'écervelée n'était pas vraie en Potions, elle devait sans doute possible être possible dans d'autres matières.

Hermione Granger était la meilleure et ne se laisserait sûrement pas marcher sur les pieds par une grande blonde.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

En sortant de la salle de Potions, Drago avait remercié l'air frais du couloir pour son effet apaisant. Ce cours avait été bizarre et psychologiquement éprouvant.

A peine s'était-il dit que les Runes le délivreraient de la présence de Potter que Rogue sortit de la salle et l'interpella :

- Miss Malfoy, j'aurais un mot à vous dire.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore compris son lien de parenté avec la famille d'aristos la plus connue du monde sorcier le regardèrent avec un mélange d'étonnement et de dégoût mais Drago ne le remarqua pas trop. Il avait oublié qu'il aurait sans doute affaire à son parrain après le cours.

Retenant un soupir, le blond réintégra la salle et attendit que Rogue ait refermé la porte pour s'asseoir à son aise sur une des tables. Le maître des Potions eut une moue de désapprobation et lâcha d'une voix coléreuse :

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Depuis quand Drago a-t-il changé de sexe ?

Le blondinet rigola d'un air moqueur et prit une pause féminine :

- Drago est mon cousin. Moi, c'est Cléo.

Rogue ne sembla pas apprécier son petit jeu et Drago s'empressa d'ajouter pour sa défense :

- Je n'y peux rien ! Je me suis réveillé comme ça le lendemain de ma majorité.

- Et tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu me prévenir ? Tu aurais dû rester au manoir, au lieu d'inventer toute cette histoire pour assister aux cours. Il doit y avoir un sortilège ou une potion.

Drago sourit :

- Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'Epreuve d'Altérité ?

Le brun sembla accuser le choc puis soupira, las :

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Dire qu'il va falloir que j'assiste à cela une deuxième fois…

Le blond ne cilla pas mais Rogue venait de laisser entendre qu'il savait quelque chose au sujet de ce qui le turlupinait. En disant qu'il avait déjà vécu une situation similaire, cela signifiait qu'il avait connu, dans sa dernière année, quelqu'un de suffisamment proche de lui qui avait subi l'Epreuve d'Altérité. Cela signifiait que… Olala ! Il fallait absolument qu'il sache !

- Bons ou mauvais souvenirs ? demanda Drago avec l'air de celui qui est au courant de l'affaire.

Rogue lui lança à peine un coup d'œil puis lâcha avec un soupir amusé :

- Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu ton père s'amuser autant…

Ainsi son intuition était juste : Lucius Malfoy, pendant l'espace de trente jours, avait été une femme !

Et sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, Drago éclata de rire devant l'air surpris du maître des Potions.

- Ahaha ! Père,…en femme ! Uhuhu, c'est trop drôle ! riait-il avec des larmes au coin des yeux.

Rogue mit une seconde à comprendre et puis demanda d'une voix blanche :

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Uhuhu ! Non ! Alala, j'aurais aimé voir ça ! s'exclama le blondinet en essuyant les larmes de rires.

Le brun fit la moue :

- Lucius va me tuer. Tu es vraiment un garçon très fourbe.

- Non, juste un Serpentard, déclara Drago avec un grand sourire.

Les yeux du maître des Potions naviguèrent jusqu'au blason rouge et or brodé sur la robe de sorcier.

- Bon, momentanément non, admit Drago.

- Et comment diable as-tu pu atterrir à Gryffondor ?

L'héritier Malfoy lui raconta la visite de Dumbledore, le Choixpeau et sa décision, et la fausse répartition devant McGonagall.

Rogue eut du mal à encaisser le fait que Dumby ait aussi subi l'Epreuve d'Altérité mais se réjouit de son ingéniosité pour duper la Directrice de Gryffondor. Parrain et filleul bavardèrent encore cinq bonnes minutes, avant que Drago ne se souvienne qu'il avait un cours de Runes sur le feu et qu'il était déjà en retard.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, Rogue déclara sur un ton très Serpentard qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Je n'apprécie toujours pas que tu ne m'aies pas mis au courant de cette affaire.

Drago fit la moue :

- Je suppose que ça se payera ?

Rogue ne dit rien mais l'esquisse de sourire vicieux sur ses lèvres lui indiqua qu'il devait effectivement s'attendre à tout dans les prochains jours.

« Misère, un Rogue rancunier sur le dos en plus de tout le reste… »

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Yeahhhhh j'ai fini !^^ Arf, c'est chiant à taper à l'ordi les chapitres ! C'est bien parce que c'est vous chers petits lecteurs !

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à me faire part du fond de votre pensée plutôt que de m'ajouter seulement en favoris ou autres. Ça fait bien plus plaisir de connaître vos impressions, et ça motive l'auteuse !^^

A bientôt,

Angedescieux


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous !

Non vous ne rêvez pas, un chapitre, enfin, depuis une éternité !

J'avoue, c'est entièrement ma faute. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur la raison de cette absence prolongée parce que c'est très banal : manque d'inspiration, cours, d'autres occupations…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je reprends doucement l'écriture de cette fic, je galère un peu encore, pareil avec les autres, mais je n'abandonne pas.

Ce chapitre n'est pas très palpitant, c'est plutôt une transition, et c'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre, je préfère les chapitres pleins d'action !

J'espère néanmoins qu'il récompensera votre attente alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, c'est ce qui m'encourage le plus à continuer ! Je n'aime pas demander des reviews mais ça motive beaucoup les auteurs ! En plus, c'est gratuit et ça prendre cinq minutes maximum !^^

Voilà, merci à vous de me lire encore,

Angedescieux

Chapitre 8 : Première journée de cours

Drago sortit de la salle de potions et se dépêcha afin de rejoindre la salle de Runes le plus vite possible. Bien sûr, il n'était pas particulièrement ravi par l'annonce de revanche de la part de son parrain, mais entre Serpentards, ça se comprenait.

Il arrangea rapidement sa coiffure et sa tenue et frappa à la porte un peu amochée de la salle de cours. La voix profonde du professeur Babbling l'invita à entrer et il poussa la porte. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux à suivre le cours d'Etudes des runes. C'était une branche assez obscure et complexe de la magie, ce qui expliquait en partie son succès relatif auprès des étudiants.

La salle en arc de cercle était moyennement éclairée, comme si la pénombre était plus propice à la compréhension des runes. Les élèves étaient installés par petits groupes de deux ou trois, dispersés sur l'estrade.

Drago balaya la salle du regard, en quête d'une place. Il y avait ces trois Poufsouffles ennuyeux à mourir qui croyaient que l'étude des runes était une activité mystérieuse et tout à fait passionnante, deux Serdaigles de septième année sévères et raides comme des piquets, deux filles de Serpentard plus occupées à mater un Serdaigle à peu près potable et bien sûr, Granger seule dans son coin, en train de noter frénétiquement mots pour mots la dernière phrase prononcée par Babbling avant qu'il fasse irruption dans le cours.

Pendant les quelques secondes où il s'excusa et expliqua la raison de son retard auprès du professeur, il réfléchit encore à la question cruciale de sa place.

Il ne valait mieux pas jouer la carte de l'asociale qui s'assoit seule alors que c'était exactement ce qu'il souhaitait éviter. Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles n'étaient même pas à envisager s'il voulait survivre à ce cours et il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir à côté de ces Serpentardes que Cléo n'était pas sensée connaître. Ce qui ne laissait que la Miss-je-sais-tout.

Luttant pour ne pas grimacer de répugnance face à la proximité de la Sang-de-bourbe et se martelant que ce sacrifice ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique pour effacer les soupçons au sein de sa nouvelle maison, Drago s'approcha de la Gryffondor, se pencha et demanda d'une voix aimable :

- Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

La brune afficha un instant une expression farouche mais son apparente sincérité dut la convaincre. Elle poussa son sac et Drago s'installa, sortant rapidement ses affaires alors que le professeur poursuivait déjà son cours.

Lorsqu'il se mit à écrire, Drago pensa avec soulagement que Granger n'avait jamais vu son écriture, détail auquel il n'avait pas pensé et qui pouvait le démasquer auprès de ceux qu'il connaissait.

Babbling débitait son cours sur des runes découvertes parmi des inscriptions sur un château oublié quelque part en Islande mais Drago ne parvenait pas réellement à se concentrer : il était bien trop occupé à lancer des coups d'œil furtifs à Granger. Il était surpris que rien ne lui soit encore arrivé pour être si près d'une Sang-de-bourbe pendant plusieurs minutes. Si son père lui avait défendu de les approcher, c'est qu'ils devaient être dangereux, enfin, il devait y avoir une raison !

- Bien, maintenant je vous propose de vous pencher sur ces runes pour tenter de les déchiffrer. Utilisez votre manuel page 372 et mettez vous pas deux ou trois, le travail en équipe est très utile pour ce genre d'exercice.

Les élèves autour d'eux se tournèrent vers leur voisin et se mirent à travailler. Drago réalisa qu'il allait en plus devoir collaborer avec la Sang-de-bourbe. Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle de son propre chef ?! Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut lorsqu'il se tourna vers Granger avec un sourire qui devait être assez figé.

La brune lui renvoya une mimique aussi peu enthousiaste :

- Bon, Cléo c'est ça ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Tu as déjà étudié les runes auparavant ?

Avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir au fait que Cléo n'était pas sensée avoir étudiée cette matière, le besoin de montrer qu'il en savait autant voire plus que la Gryffondor dans tous les domaines le força à répondre que oui, il s'y connaissait.

Et bizarrement, la brune ne sembla pas heurtée mais plutôt soulagée. Peut-être se pensait-elle trop intelligente pour s'abaisser à expliquer les choses à une simple débutante ! Drago retint un reniflement de mépris et ils se plongèrent dans l'exercice.

A deux, ils eurent bientôt fini de déchiffrer les runes et Granger profita de leur avance pour essayer de lui soutirer des informations. Bon, elle semblait plutôt vouloir discuter c'est vrai. Et puis elle ne s'était pas vantée une seule fois, comme si étrangement elle était contente de pouvoir partager ses connaissances avec quelqu'un d'aussi à l'aise qu'elle dans cette matière. Bizarre cette fille…

- Ça doit te faire tout drôle de débarquer dans une école que tu ne connais pas du tout…

- Oui …mais c'est intéressant de rencontrer en vrai les personnes dont Drago m'a parlé ou qu'il a évoquées dans nos discussions.

Il vit la Gryffondore grimacer au prénom et ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner :

- C'est marrant, tu as la même réaction que ton ami Harry Potter. Je suppose que tu ne portes pas non plus Drago dans ton cœur…

- J'aurais du mal à sympathiser avec quelqu'un qui a envie de vomir quand je passe à moins de cinq mètres de lui, répondit-elle gravement. D'ailleurs j'aurais pensé, sans vouloir te vexer, que tout Malfoy qui se respecte n'approcherait jamais une fille née de parents moldus.

- Je…, chercha Drago. Mon père n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec les préceptes de mon oncle à ce sujet.

Hermione eut un mince sourire :

- J'ai beau essayer de comprendre, je ne saisis pas ce qu'ils pensent risquer à mon contact…

Drago la sonda du regard et parla lentement, réfléchissant car il ne savait pas lui-même :

- Je pense que c'est une idée de sang pur. Je ne crois pas que les enfants aient le choix. On a appris à Drago qu'il ne devait pas approcher ceux que son père appelle les Sang-de-bourbe. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache pourquoi.

La brune eut une moue triste :

- J'en ai marre des préjugés. Je suis supposée être quoi ? Faible parce que mes parents n'ont pas reçu le don de la magie ? Je n'y suis pour rien si moi je suis née avec des pouvoirs et si j'ai cette soif d'apprendre. Peut-être qu'en me forçant à être la meilleure, je veux montrer à ceux gens qu'ils se trompent. La magie n'a rien à voir avec la pureté du sang. C'est un hasard, une chance…

Elle avait parlé à voix basse, presque pour elle-même et elle parut gênée lorsqu'elle réalisa tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas. Mais Drago était plus préoccupé par une autre chose : il était surpris de trouver une certaine cohérence à ses paroles. Son père lui avait toujours dit que les Sang-de-bourbe étaient faibles, des parasites là par hasard et qui ne méritaient pas le nom de sorcier.

Hermione Granger était tout sauf faible, du moins magiquement parlant. Ça lui coûtait de l'avouer mais elle était plus douée que lui dans certains domaines, malgré ses efforts pour la surpasser.

En fait, s'il n'avait pas su que ses parents étaient moldus, il aurait pu la prendre pour une sang pur. Et le fait de constater qu'elle semblait normale était assez dérangeant pour ses habitudes. Pourquoi Père lui avait-il ordonné de se tenir à l'écart des Sang-de-bourbe s'ils étaient normaux et même comme n'importe qui, comme lui ?

Drago leva les yeux vers la brune et pour ainsi dire, la regarda pour la première fois. S'il ôtait cette étiquette de Sang-de-bourbe qui flottait au dessus de sa tête depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois, Hermione Granger devenait uniquement la sorcière trop douée amie de Potter.

Rien que cela était assez handicapant pour quelqu'un comme Drago Malfoy qui détestait être surpassé dans un domaine quelconque et qui détestait Potter.

Mais au-delà de cela, il n'y avait plus vraiment de raison pour ressentir ce mélange de dégoût et d'hostilité qu'il avait toujours ressenti à son approche. Etait-il donc possible que l'enseignement de son père sur les Sang-de-bourbe soit erroné et peut-être même faux ? Si c'était le cas, peut-être y avait-il d'autres sujets sur lesquels son père se trompait.

Et là, tout à coup, Drago comprit que l'Epreuve d'Altérité était une incroyable chance de remettre en question ce qui clochait entre son éducation et son appréhension du monde. Pendant un mois, il lui était donné la possibilité d'agir sans son enveloppe corporelle habituelle qui, pour ainsi dire, l'obligeait à certains comportements comme fuir les Sang-de-bourbe comme une odeur particulièrement nauséabonde.

A cet instant précis, il était Cléo Malfoy et il pouvait décider de tenter de se faire sa propre opinion sur Hermione Granger et les enfants nés de parents moldus. Il pouvait tenter de créer un autre Drago Malfoy, mettant à profit ce mois pour se faire ses propres opinions.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Le cours s'était poursuivi par des problèmes à résoudre par deux et Drago s'était surpris à trouver Granger presque sympathique, mis à part le fait qu'elle tenait exaspérement à avoir toujours raison. Et comme lui non plus n'était pas du genre à aimer être contredit, leur débat avait été vigoureux et nourri de moult arguments historiques et théoriques.

Et à la fin du cours, bizarrement, la Gryffondore lui avait souri, comme si elle était contente et satisfaite de cette joute verbale.

Drago s'était entendu demander la raison de ce sourire avant qu'il puisse se contrôler. Les yeux de la jeune fille avaient pétillé en lui répondant qu'il était agréable de trouver quelqu'un qui ne plie pas genou devant elle au premier argument avancé.

Ainsi la Gryffondore se sentait stimulée par l'adversité ? Très bien, il allait se faire un plaisir de la contredire !

- C'est l'heure de manger maintenant, déclara celle-ci en sortant du cours. Je suppose que tu ne connais personne pour l'instant, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

« Dis tout de suite que j'ai pas d'amis ! Si tu savais qui il y a derrière cette apparence, tu t'en mordrais les doigts ! »

« Aller Drago, soit gentil avec la jeune fille. Et poli ! »

« Ouais, ouais… »

- Euh, en fait Blaise a promis de me faire visiter le parc tant qu'il fait encore beau. Ce soir peut-être ?

- Blaise ? Blaise Zabini ?

- Oui, on s'est rencontrés cet été au Manoir, répondit tout naturellement le blond.

- Oh, très bien. A ce soir alors.

Drago lui sourit et Hermione pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Puis il chercha Blaise du regard, le découvrit adossé un peu plus loin, près du portrait où chantaient toujours faux le quatuor ridiculeusement célèbre des lutins bûcherons.

Le Serpentard ne semblait pas incommodé par les chansons paillardes mais vint à sa rencontre en l'apercevant. Ensemble, ils quittèrent la Hall bruyant et débouchèrent sur la pelouse touffue du parc. Une petite brise caressait la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite et le ciel était inhabituellement d'un bleu pur, totalement dépourvu de nuages.

- Je nous ai pris de quoi déjeuner, déclara Blaise d'un air joyeux en tapotant son sac en bandoulière au ventre assez rebondi.

Drago lui jeta un regard mi sceptique mi agacé :

- Je peux savoir ce qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur ?

Blaise lui décocha un sourire :

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé un moment comme ça tous les deux. Il y a toujours ta troupe d'admirateurs et tes fidèles toutous derrière toi.

Le blond grimaça mais il n'était pas non plus fâché de ne plus être épié à chaque instant et d'être débarrassé de sa suite pendant ce mois de liberté.

- Tu changeras d'opinion quand une gamine hystérique répandra dans toute l'école la rumeur selon laquelle nous deux fricotons ensemble.

Blaise ouvrit grand les yeux, saisi d'horreur :

- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il va en penser ?!

Inutile de préciser qu'il parlait pour la énième fois de la Belette.

- Sincèrement et pour la cent cinquantième fois, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à cette tâche de rousseur ambulante ?!

Le Serpentard se refrogna et se mit à maugréer dans sa barbe :

- J'y peux rien…c'est comme ça…Il est complètement aveugle…N'ai marre…plus myope qu'une taupe…rumeurs débiles…Chu gay, moi, merde !

Drago se permit un sourire et tapota sympathiquement l'épaule de son ami :

- Peut-être que ça éveillera sa jalousie.

Le noir eut l'air triste :

- C'est gentil à toi mais tu sais tout comme moi qu'il ne sait pas que j'existe, du moins pas sous cet angle.

Drago le regarda gravement et le força à lui faire face, ses mains enserrant les épaules de Blaise :

- Blaise mon ami, ta tristesse m'émeut, déclara t-il très solennellement, dans le but de produire un effet risible. Je vais t'aider à approcher cet abruti qui ne te voit pas. Bientôt il ne verra plus que toi et ton formidable charisme de séducteur.

Un sourire se fraya dans le visage sans espoir :

- Et Granger ? Je veux dire… Les paris ne cessent de monter depuis l'année dernière. Peut-être que…

- Ne dis rien. Je suis dans la tanière de la cible, je vais me renseigner. Et je te ferais un rapport complet dès que possible.

Le sourire se fit tremblant et Drago sentit les deux bras se resserrer dans une étreinte émue.

- Merci, lui souffla le brun avec gratitude.

Un peu gêné par cette marque d'affection, le blond lâcha d'une voix mi sarcastique mi amusée :

- Si tu tiens à encourager les gloussements des Serdaigles de cinquième année au bord du lac, tu es en bonne voie.

Blaise se redressa immédiatement et lança un regard peu amène en direction des coupables :

- Viens, on va manger à côté du grand cèdre, déclara t-il d'un air impérial.

Drago sourit à nouveau et ils longèrent la berge du lac jusqu'au tronc aux ramures bleutés. Le sol tapissé de mousse accueillit leurs gracieux popotins et Blaise sortit son butin devant eux.

- Comment se sont passés tes premiers cours en tant que Gryffondor ? demanda t-il en sortant du poulet froid qu'il avait soigneusement enveloppé dans des serviettes.

- J'avais omis de parler à Severus de ce petit changement de circonstance et il n'a pas du tout aimé. Il m'a collé Potter pendant tout le cours de Potions et il m'a retenu après pour me dire que nous n'étions pas quittes.

Blaise rigola :

- C'est ça d'avoir pour parrain me Directeur de Serpentard !

- Eh, te moque pas, Potter est plus que naze en Potions.

- Et je suppose que ce qui t'as le plus énervé là-dedans c'est que tu ne pouvais pas te moquer pour garder ta couverture de Gryffondor.

Drago grimaça en se rappelant que ce n'était pas exactement ce qui l'avait le plus préoccupé mais il émit un rire jaune pas très convaincant pour essayer de donner le change. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça, même si c'était Blaise. Il fallait d'abord qu'il jette un regard plus posé et réfléchi là-dessus avant de songer à en parler.

Blaise lui jeta un regard de biais, reconnut le pli de préoccupation sur le front de son ami mais ne dit rien. Il était déjà content que Drago ait assez confiance en lui pour lui avoir confié le secret de l'Épreuve de l'Altérité, il n'allait pas le forcer à parler dès le premier jour. De plus, il savait que chercher à soutirer des informations était tout sauf une bonne solution avec Drago car il n'aimait pas qu'on lui force la main et restait surs ses positions, sans rien laisser passer.

Les deux Serpentards entamèrent leur repas, ponctué de jus de citrouille bu à même le goulot de la gourde de Blaise. Tout était calme autour d'eux. Les élèves préféraient s'installer sur la rive ensoleillée du lac pour profiter d'un bain de soleil qui restait d'être le dernier de la saison plutôt que de se cacher à l'ombre fraîche des grands arbres où ils étaient.

- Blaise…

- Oui ?

- Tu… qu'est-ce qu'on t'a appris sur les Sang-de-bourbe ?

Le Serpentard finit d'avaler sa bouchée et jeta un regard étrange à son ami :

- Pourquoi ?

- Réponds s'il te plait, demanda sérieusement le blond.

Blaise se permit de dévisager son vis-à-vis mais avec sa nouvelle apparence, Drago lui semblait encore plus inaccessible, comme une forteresse imprenable dont on ne pouvait deviner les secrets. Il ne savait pas ce qui poussait son ami à poser cette question maintenant, mais ça devait être important.

- Eh bien, sans vouloir te vexer, mes parents ne corroborent pas la théorie des sangs purs supérieurs au reste de l'humanité.

- Mais…tu côtoies des gens qui pensent cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Donc tu connais et comprends les deux visions ?

- Euh, oui. Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ? demanda le Serpentard qui ne voyait pas où le blond voulait en venir.

Drago mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieur un instant et se mit à arracher les brins d'herbe autour de lui.

- Ce matin, les circonstances ont fait que j'ai dû m'asseoir à côté de Granger en Runes.

- Et ?

Le blond lui jeta un regard bizarre :

- Bah il ne s'est rien passé.

Blaise le regarda sans comprendre :

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?!

Drago roula des yeux et arracha encore plus nerveusement une malheureuse touffe d'herbe qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui se trouva éparpillée aux quatre coins du vent.

- Mes…mes parents m'ont appris à haïr et à me tenir loin des Sang-de-bourbe parce qu'ils sont faibles et impurs. Je pensais qu'ils étaient dangereux. Mais il ne s'est rien passé. Granger est loin d'être faible et je n'en suis pas ressorti différent par rapport à avant que je m'assois à côté d'elle.

Blaise l'avait dévisagé, interdit, pendant son explication mais maintenant, il souriait discrètement.

- Mais c'est que tu deviens un grand garçon ! le taquina Blaise.

Drago resta immobile une seconde puis bondit :

- Va te faire foutre Blaise ! s'écria t-il en lui balançant la poignée d'herbe qu'il avait dans la main.

Le Serpentard ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva pour rattraper son ami qui s'éloignait d'un pas rageur. Manifestement, il était suffisamment à fleur de peau avec toute cette histoire pour ne pas supporter une seule remarque sarcastique ou taquinerie.

Il tira le blond par l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne :

- Excuse-moi Drago. Ce n'était pas méchant.

L'ex-Serpentard lui lança un regard pas convaincu et soupçonneux.

- En fait, je suis fier de toi, poursuivit l'autre garçon. Je suis content que tu te mettes enfin à penser par toi-même.

Drago le sonda du regard puis détourna la tête pour ne pas avoir à admettre que les paroles de son ami avaient un impact sur lui. Même son père ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était fier de lui. Il serra la mâchoire pour ne laisser passer aucune émotion sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas, non, il ne fallait pas.

Blaise observa le visage pas si impossible de son ami, un peu mal à l'aise face à son silence.

- Viens, on doit finir de manger, on a cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal après.

Le blond plissa les lèvres, ne dit rien puis contourna le Serpentard pour revenir sous le cèdre bleu. Blaise le rejoignit sur la mousse et demanda doucement au bout d'un moment :

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Drago émit un claquement de langue agacé :

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Blaise, il ne s'est rien passé.

L'autre roula des yeux :

- Alors raconte comment tu es arrivé à la conclusion que les sorciers nés de parents moldus n'étaient pas différents de nous.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, fit le blond avec un regard accusateur.

- Mais c'est ce que tu as compris, déclara très sérieusement Blaise.

Drago se refrogna et regarda fermement ailleurs. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel le Serpentard déplora mentalement le blocage de son ami face aux sujets fâcheux. Il farfouilla patiemment dans son sac à la recherche des fruits et des parts de tarte qu'il avait pris pour leur dessert.

- J'ai parlé avec elle. On a discuté runes et problèmes théoriques. Et…elle était contente que je la contredise… déclara tout à coup Drago à voix basse.

Blaise se désintéressa de la tarte à l'abricot qu'il s'apprêtait à engloutir :

- Elle a dit ça ? demanda t-il avec étonnement.

- Qu'il était agréable de trouver quelqu'un qui ose s'opposer à elle.

Blaise eut un sourire en coin :

- Apparemment c'est pas tout rose d'être la meilleure !

- Apparemment. Tu sais quoi, j'ai bien aimé parler avec elle, alors que c'est une Sang-de-bourbe.

- On dit sorcière née de parents moldus, Drago, corrigea doucement le Serpentard.

Drago grimaça et le regarda enfin avec cet éclat sarcastique :

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fiches à Serpentard ?

Blaise se mit à rire de sa voix veloutée :

- Allons Drago, aurais-tu oublié à quel point je peux être machiavélique, impitoyable et sadique ?

Le blond eut un sourire amusé :

- Non, vraiment pas.

Blaise bomba le torse et plissa les paupières dans un regard conquérant :

- Je sais, je sais…

- T'es vraiment un abruti Blaise, rigola Drago en s'emparant d'une pomme.

- Merci, cher prince, plaisanta le Serpentard.

Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard complice et dégustèrent leur dessert en silence. C'était vraiment une belle journée et Drago était content qu'ils ne se soient pas enfermés dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Au bout d'un moment, ils se levèrent, reprenant le chemin en direction du château. Le blond prit bien soin d'épousseter ses vêtements pour chasser les éventuels brins d'herbe qui auraient pu s'y accrocher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es sexy dans cette jupe Drago ! le taquina Blaise.

- Dit monsieur le gay adepte des tâches de rousseurs, ricana le blond.

Blaise lui tira la langue avec grande application :

- N'empêche que tu es bien féminine pour un mec qui ne supporte plus les filles.

Drago haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste :

- Que veux-tu, je me suis rendu compte que les filles, ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi. Trop compliquées, trop chiantes…

- Trop de cris quand tu les largues… ajouta Blaise d'un air narquois.

- Ça aussi oui. Un mec ne me ferait pas ce genre de scène au beau milieu de la Grande Salle.

- Oh tu sais, on trouve de tout dans la gente masculine aussi.

- Ouais, vraiment n'importe quoi parfois, le taquina à son tour le blond en lui lançant un regard éloquent.

- Hin hin, très drôle. Tu verras quand ça te tombera dessus. Et là ce sera moi qui rigolerai.

- Oui oui, bien sûr Blaisou, fit Drago, l'air vraiment pas convaincu du tout.

Ledit Blaisou lui envoya un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule pour protester.

- Eh je suis fragile maintenant ! s'exclama le nouveau Gryffondor en massant la zone touchée.

- Comme si tu ne l'étais pas avant, railla Blaise.

Un groupe de filles derrière eux qui avaient surpris le geste du Serpentard émirent des chuchotements scandalisés et Drago eut un sourire victorieux :

- En plus, tu te fais une mauvaise réputation en frappant une fille.

Blaise jeta un regard dégoûté aux filles outrées par son comportement :

- Les gonzesses… lâcha t-il hautainement.

Drago ricana et ils pénétrèrent dans le grand hall qui se remplissait d'élèves quittant la Grande Salle pour se rendre à leur premier cours de l'après-midi.

Les deux amis parvinrent à la salle de DCFM avec un peu d'avance. Ils s'installèrent dans la classe ouverte, poursuivant leur discussion en attendant le début du cours.

Drago se sentait beaucoup plus confiant qu'en début de matinée. Parler avec Blaise lui avait fait du bien. Dire ce qu'il ressentait l'empêchait de se poser des questions. Mettre des mots sur des émotions et les prononcer fixait les choses et ainsi, elles cessaient de le tourmenter.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas parlé du cas Potter, mais pour cela, il avait besoin de réfléchir à tête reposée. Il ne savait pas comment prendre l'attitude que le Gryffondor affichait à son égard et arrivait encore moins à comprendre l'impact que celle-ci avait sur lui.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Déçus ? Je sais, c'est pas génial, mais je suis pas très douée pour les transitions…

Bref, laissez-moi un petit mot si vous en avez envie, je serais ravie de voir ce que vous en avez pensé ! En plus, je réponds aux reviews !^^

Merci encore,

Angedescieux


End file.
